


I'd Just Be Fool Enough to Fall

by JENGEORGE



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/pseuds/JENGEORGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nick learns that everything he's ever wanted is right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Ring of Fire

“Hey, Stokes! How’d the deposition go?” Nick hears Warrick calling out from across the lot.

“Fine, just glad it’s over. Is anyone still here, or did I miss it?” Nick stops his jog to the restaurant to answer back.

The rest of the team is gathered this Friday night inside their favorite local watering hole for dinner and drinks to celebrate closing the case on what was a very violent string of carjacking/beatings. Nick knew he’d be late due to his being called to the district attorney’s office, but had hoped to at least catch a bit of the festivities.

“Catherine, Gris, and Sanders are still here and Sidle just left. _Some_ of us still have to work tonight, which is why I’m heading out. Toss a few extras back for me, ok?”

“Sanders is here?” Nick is surprised that Greg is with the group, as he doesn’t often join them on these celebratory outings. Not that Nick is complaining- he likes Greg and enjoys working with him. He finds that he rather enjoys Greg’s smile, his flirting nature, and his ass isn’t too bad to look at either. It’s a combination that makes for some pretty intense fantasies. However, he hasn’t spent much time with him outside of work.

“Yeah, Grissom dragged him along. Apparently he feels that we _lowly_ CSI peasants would never have gotten anywhere on the case without the awesome abilities of Greg Sanders.” Warrick’s tone is mocking and Nick has to laugh. Greg _is_ scary-smart.

After a few more pleasantries, Nick heads inside. He quickly locates the now mostly empty table and grabs the seat next to Gil and across from Greg. Empty plates and glasses litter the table and it is evident that Nick, in fact, _has_ missed the party.

“Sorry I’m so late. Apparently, the newbie at the prosecutor’s office doesn’t feel that she’s being thorough unless she asks every question three different times. Do I have time to grab a beer or are you guys on your way out?”

“Actually, Gil and I were just about to head out, but I’m sure we can stick around a few more minutes.” Catherine looks at Grissom, who has his keys in his hand and is pulling away from the table.

Nick’s about to tell them not to bother, he’ll just head home, when Greg pipes up, “I can stick around. I’m off tonight.” He hesitates and looks at Nick. “I mean, if that sounds alright to you.”

Grissom is up out of his chair before Nick has a chance to answer. “Great! Sorry we can’t stay, I gave Cath a ride, and I really need to get to the lab to check on some results I’ve been waiting for.”

Nick hears Catherine mutter something like, “ _would live at the lab if he could_ ”, before she gives her goodbyes and the two turn to head out.

Now alone with Greg at the table, Nick see’s the look on Greg’s face like he’s about to apologize to Nick for being stuck here with him.

“Thanks for hanging around, Greg. Apparently I know how to clear a table.”

The tension in Greg’s face softens into a smile. “And here I thought it was me.”

After quickly flagging down the waitress, Nick orders himself a beer and his stomach reminds him that he hasn’t eaten since breakfast, so he orders a sandwich as well. Greg orders a refill of the specialty lager he’s having that Nick’s never heard of. When Nick inquires, Greg lights up as he launches into a story of touring the California microbreweries with friends last year.

Greg, apparently, is able to absorb a great deal about a topic, because he spews forth a fountain of information about both the brewer and the science involved in developing a new lager. Nick is captivated by his enthusiasm and can’t help but smile as Greg begins a detailed explanation on fermentation. Greg suddenly pauses and snaps his mouth shut tight. He looks abashed as he apologizes for rambling on and “ _probably boring you to death_ ”.

Having heard the same level of detail from Greg when he shares lab results at work, Nick is struck by the thought that he used to kind of think of Greg as a know-it-all. But hearing him talk so passionately now, Nick wants nothing more than for Greg to continue, so he tells him that he really is enjoying the explanation and to please go on. Nick can’t help but notice the slight flush that appears on Greg’s face, and he thinks it’s beautiful.

Nick feels conspicuously over-dressed in what he refers to as his ‘court uniform’: dark grey suit, blue shirt, and the green stripe tie his sister bought him a few birthdays ago, so he takes off his jacket, loosens his tie, and rolls up his sleeves. It’s better, but he can’t help but feel envious at how Greg seems to make dressing casually into an art form. Greg is crazy patterned shirts, perfectly cut jeans, and wild hair that Nick suspects Greg works hard at making look like he put no effort into.

Conversation flows easily with Greg, and Nick is pleasantly surprised at the non-work topics they find to talk about while he eats his dinner. They talk about favorite video games, television shows, and Greg’s obsession with music. Nick even finds himself on the receiving end of a slew of questions about his family. Greg, it turns out, is an only child and is fascinated by Nick’s proclamation that he has six siblings. Before he knows it, he is sharing more about his loud, interfering, loving, Texas family than he ever has with a co-worker.

The next few hours fly by, full of good food, comfortable conversation, and Nick even forgoing his usual Miller to try a Thirsty Bear lager at Greg’s urging, which he is surprised he actually likes. He is having such a nice time he tries to hide the yawn that creeps up on him, but Greg notices.

“You’re bored. I’m boring you, aren’t I?” Greg says apologetically.

“Not at all,” Nick replies vehemently. “I just didn’t get a full sleep in after shift since I had to go to the courthouse this afternoon. I think that and the beers are catching up with me.” Before he can stop himself, Nick adds, “Actually, I had a really good time tonight. We should do it again.” And he means it.

Nick is thrilled with Greg’s radiant smile and his, “We should”.

As they settle up their bill, Nick finds himself having to hide a scowl when Greg shamelessly flirts with the waitress. It’s innocent and good-humored, and she’s probably old enough to be his mother, but it sharply reminds Nick of how very straight his dinner companion probably is. Not that he knows for sure, but Greg playfully flirts with all the women at the lab, and he often overhears them talking about what a great catch Greg would be.

It is this thought filling Nick’s head as they make their way to the parking lot in the first awkward silence of the evening. They’re about to reach Greg’s car, when Greg reaches his hand out and places it on Nick’s arm.

“This was great, Nick. You’re a lot of fun to talk with.” Greg gives him a brilliant smile, and Nick is very aware of the warmth seeping into his shirt from the hand still on his arm.

Nick hopes that the smile he returns doesn’t look like a grimace, but he’s trying very hard not doing something foolish like lean in and kiss the mouth that he seems to be having trouble taking his eyes off of. It is all he can do to give a breathless “Me too”, that on hindsight doesn’t really make a lot of sense.

A look of confusion passes briefly over Greg’s face, but the smile is still there and he gives Nick’s arm a gentle squeeze before he removes his hand. As Greg unlocks his car door and steps in he says, “I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Nicky.”

Nick can’t help but smile as he hears his nickname pass over Greg’s lips. “See you, Greggo.”

 _I am so screwed_ , Nick thinks to himself as he finds his way to the Denali.


	2. A Half a Mile a Day

“I’m walking into the lab right now, Grissom. Call me if you find anything else.” Nick snaps his cell phone shut and treads down the hall with bags to drop off at the evidence room and an obscene amount of samples collected at the scene to deliver to Greg that he hopes will help shed light on the case he, Sara, and Grissom have been at all night.

Nick takes a deep breath to settle the nervousness that he feels as he makes his way down to the lab. It’s been a little over a week since his dinner with Greg, and even though he gave himself a long talk that night about not falling for a co-worker, he wants to see him. Because Greg has been flirting with him. A lot. And Nick has been shamelessly flirting back. He just doesn’t know if Greg means anything by it.

There have been a few too many innocent touches, playful innuendos, and Nick knows that he has spent more time in DNA than has been necessary for the job. But he has also realized that Greg is a great person to bounce ideas and theories off. He listens with a focus that is almost unnerving and when he does offer input, the analytical and reasoned responses he gives makes Nick think that the rumors about Greg wanting to be a CSI are true.

“Hey G- I hope you’re not busy.”

“Never too busy for you,” says Greg, a smile lighting his face as he looks up from his microscope. He steps over to the back counter and picks up a cup of coffee that he then hands to Nick.

Nick’s pretty sure Greg doesn’t just leave his prized coffee sitting around and he rarely shares. His surprise must show on his face, because Greg shrugs and tells Nick, “Grissom called a few minutes ago to tell me you were coming in. I thought you might need this.”

“And you would be correct. Thanks.” Nick takes a sip of the perfectly brewed coffee and is thankful that Greg must like his coffee the same way Nick does, because it is the perfect balance of sweet and creamy he enjoys. “But you might take this back when you see what I’ve brought.”

Nick proceeds to pile bag after bag of samples in front of Greg. “We might have a live one missing, so Grissom told me to tell you that this case is first priority tonight.” Nick steps back as he takes in Greg’s staggered expression at the mound in front of him.

Nick leans against the door frame to Greg’s lab and watches him sort through the stack of samples that he and Sara have collected from a poker game gone bad at an old warehouse. Three DB’s on the scene and it appears that another victim has been dragged away. The team is struggling to obtain the identity of the missing person and hopefully find him alive along with the perpetrator.

“Christ, Nicky, just when exactly are you hoping I’ll have this finished?” Greg looks stunned at the sheer volume of items that need to be processed.

Nick knows it’s a tall order, so he decides to kick the ego stroking up a notch. “C’mon, G- who else here can do this? You know, _with great power comes great responsibility_ ,” Nick attempts to keep a straight face as he goes on. “ _The force is strong in you young…_ ” Nick is cut off by Greg’s snort of laughter.

“Alright! Enough with the bad movie pep talk. You’ve got me.” Greg rolls his eyes and waves Nick over. He’s trying to look petulant, but the small smile gives away the fact that he’s flattered at Nick’s words. “Do you have a particular place you want me to start?”

Smiling at Greg’s reaction, Nick crosses the room to stand beside Greg and walk him through the scene and what samples might lead them to the missing persons.

“There were five seats at the table, so everything has been numbered: seat one, seat two, and so on. The victim at seat three was found in his chair with a GSW through the head. The two other vics were on the floor, near seat one and seat four- both with multiple shots.” Nick pauses as he takes in the concentrated look on Greg’s face and is impressed when he realizes that Greg is putting the scene together in his head.

“Do you think they were shot trying to flee after Seat Three was shot? Was point of entry through the chest or the back?”

“Well, Dave’s preliminary at the scene indicates that Seat One has one through the chest and two in the back, and Seat Four has one in the back of the neck and one in his leg. So that’s a good theory, Greg.” Nick takes in the flush spreading up Greg’s neck from the praise and briefly loses his focus, wondering just how far down that flush goes, until he notices Greg watching him expectantly.

Clearing his throat, Nick continues, “Now here’s where it gets interesting. Both seats two and five have a good amount of spatter, but the chair at seat two was knocked over and there were several cards on both the table and floor with large blood drops on them as well as a blood drop on the carpet behind the chair leading away. I’m betting that the shooter was sitting at seat five, but I have no idea what happened to the guy sitting in seat two. It could be that the shooter is Seat Two and Seat Five incapacitated him. Brass is trying to find anyone with info on the players’ identities; none of them had ID on them, so who knows how long that will take.”

“Maybe the shooter took their identification knowing it would hold things up?” Greg says as Nick nods his head.

“Could be, but that doesn’t help us in finding either of them,” Nick answers, his frustration evident in his tone. “The amount of blood at the scene indicates that Seat Two has a significant injury, but we don’t know if he is dead or alive, if he’s the shooter or an accomplice, or if he’s been taken against his will. Identifying Seat Two needs to be our priority, so you should start with those samples first.”

Nick lets out a deep sigh as he thinks of the work ahead of him tonight when he feels Greg’s hand lightly touch his upper back and his thumb make slow passes over his shoulder blade. Nick wonders if he should feel uncomfortable by the intimacy of the gesture, but instead he leans into the touch and gives Greg a small smile. “Thanks, Greg.”

“I’ll get right to it then- first the stuff from Seat Two and then I’ll start processing Seat Five.” Greg’s look is resolute, and Nick is bolstered by his enthusiasm and warmed by his affection.  
They stand like that for a moment, when he feels Greg’s hip bump him. “You need to shoo, because I won’t be able to concentrate with you in here.”

Nick notices Greg’s trepidation at the admission and can’t help but push a little. “Even if I’m very quiet and stand over there?” Nick grins and points to the corner. “I like watching you work, you get such an intense look on your face.” Nick wills away the blush forming on his cheeks at the boldness of his words, but it’s worth it to see the surprised look on Greg’s face.

“It’s not just your talking that will distract me,” Greg shoots back.

Greg looks at Nick for a moment and Nick has to struggle not to fidget as Greg’s eyes flick down his body. “Now scram or I’ll never get this done.”

Nick lets out a shaky laugh. “Alright, I’m going. Page me when you’ve got anything.”

As Nick heads out the door, Sara grabs him to go over the case file. They stand there several minutes going over the information before Nick chances a look in Greg’s direction. Greg is staring intently at Nick’s body, completely unaware that Nick is watching him. There is a look of raw desire in his eyes and when Greg lightly runs his tongue over his bottom lip, Nick can’t help the small shiver that runs through him.

Sara is so focused on the file she doesn’t notice Nick’s reaction, but Greg does. He locks eyes with Nick, unable to hide the deep flush of embarrassment at having been caught out staring. Greg’s eyes widen and a small smile plays on his lips as he throws his hand out in a gesture that says, ‘ _See, you’re distracting me!_ ’

“…earth to Nicky!” Sara shakes Nick. “Are you even paying attention?”

Nick realizes he hasn’t heard a thing that Sara’s said for the past minute or so. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Nick cringes repentantly. “Let’s head to the break room so we can sit down. I promise to pay attention.” Nick flashes Sara the smile that Warrick says could get a poor man to give up his last dollar.

“Whatever. Save the smile for someone who’ll buy it.” Sara’s voice sounds exasperated, but the tilt of her head lets Nick know he’s off the hook.

As Nick starts down the hall, he takes one last glimpse at Greg. His head is down and his eyes are focused on the work in front of him, but he makes no attempt to hide his smirk as he goes about preparing the samples.

 _It’s going to be a long night_ , Nick tells himself. Because he knows there is no way he is going to be able to get the memory of Greg’s look out of his head.

Shortly after, Nick is called out to a scene. Police had stopped to check out a car that appeared to be broken down on the side of Boulder Highway and discovered two men dead in the front seats. Warrick’s handling it, but Grissom asked Nick to check it out because it’s only a few miles away from the warehouse. That’s a lot of dead bodies to be so close together.

“Based on the liver temp of the driver, he’s been dead about four hours,” explains David. “There’s a gunshot entry wound under his right arm, with no exit point. We’ll pull it when we get him on the table.”

Warrick nudges Nick to direct his attention to the passenger side foot well. “What do you want to bet that the bullet matches that?” Warrick points to the gun lying on the floor.

“I don’t take bets I’m likely to lose,” chuffs Nick. “Hey Dave, he got any ID on him?”

The medical examiner pulls a wallet from the victim’s pocket and hands it to Warrick. “Victor Wallace, address in Henderson, and...Whoa,” Warrick pulls out what looks to be a few thousand in hundred dollar bills, “Check out this money roll. Usually there’s a reason for carrying that kind of cash.”

They’re moving to the other side of the car to watch David begin his prelim of the passenger when Nick’s phone rings.

“Stokes.”

“Faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound… is it a bird? Is it a plane? It’s _SuperGreg!_ ” Nick can’t help the smile that forms at hearing Greg’s voice.

“I thought we were done with the movie comparisons, G”

“It seemed fitting in this situation. I am pretty amazing.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me what you’ve got, and I’ll be the judge of that.” _Oh god, Nick thinks, did I really just say that out loud_? He takes a quick look around to see if anyone is paying attention. Thankfully, everyone seems too busy to be listening in on Nick’s conversation.

There’s a pause on the other end of the line before Greg clears his throat and answers, “I don’t know if you’ve got that kind of time just now, so how about I tell you what I know about Seat Two.”

Now Nick really hopes no one’s looking, because he’s pretty sure anyone would notice the redness he can feel blooming on his face. _Focus…crime scene…work…_ , Nick says to himself. Or at least he thinks he does, until he hears Greg chuckle.

“Right….focus, work. OK, so here’s what I’ve got. I was able to pull DNA from the blood you collected near chair two. I also collected a saliva sample off the napkin from that seat. They’re the same donor. So I went ahead and ran it through CODIS. I got a match.”

Pushing past his humiliation at his apparent lack of a _thought-to-speech_ filter when speaking to Greg, Nick is thrilled by this new information. “Awesome. Have you told Sara yet?”

“Umm… no. I figured I’d tell you first. I’ll page her as soon as we’re done,” Greg says sheepishly.   
Nick can almost picture the look on Sara’s face if she finds out about Greg’s blatantly preferential treatment toward Nick. The case is both of theirs, after all, but Nick will take any advantage he can get.

“So your guy is Herbert Wallace, age 46. Current address is in Henderson. He’s got several priors for illegal gambling and a blanket casino ban from the Nevada Gaming Commission. Apparently he’s been caught cheating at the poker tables.”

Nick takes in the information. “Wallace, huh? Do they list any known associates?” Greg doesn’t know it yet, but Nick’s pretty sure he’s just been given information to significantly move along both his and Warrick’s cases. “Maybe a Victor Wallace?”

“What are you, psychic? My Nana would be impressed. She had The Gift, you know.” After hearing Nick give a small snort, Greg gets down to business. “As a matter of fact, Victor is his brother. The two of them were arrested eighteen months ago for a leading a scheme with three other accomplices at the poker tables at the Tropicana. They were attempting to pass cards. That’s what led to the casino ban as well as 18 months at Nevada Correctional Center. He and his brother were released last month.” Greg pauses to take a breath after his lengthy explanation. “So how do you know about Victor?”

“I’m looking at him. He’s the dead driver in Warrick’s case. Hold on a sec, let me check something.” Nick pulls the phone away before he calls out, “Hey ‘Rick you got an ID on the passenger yet?” even though he’s pretty sure what the answer’s going to be.

“Yeah, a Herbert Wallace from Henderson. I figure they must be related,” Warrick answers. “Why, you know something?”

“Yep, I sure do. Give me a second and I’ll fill you in.” Nick puts the phone back up to his ear. “Looks like our buddy Herbert had a bad night. He’s the DB in the passenger seat.” Nick’s mind is spinning as he puts the pieces together of everything he’s just learned. “Hey Greggo, do me a favor, see if you can pull up anything on the other three accomplices from the Tropicana. If you have photos, give them to Sara to run down to Doc to compare against our three vics from the game. I have a feeling you’ve just helped identify them.”

“I’m on it,” replies Greg, his pride in being useful to Nick’s case apparent in his voice. “You _so_ owe me, Stokes,” he adds, the tone of his voice low and seductive which shoots a pulse straight to Nick’s groin.

“So I do,” Nick answers in an almost whisper. Because suddenly rushing through his mind are images of just how he would like to thank Greg for his information, and none of them are appropriate while at a crime scene.

Nick’s trying to collect himself when Warrick calls out to him. “Hey, Nick, you’re going to want to get over here and take a look at these injuries before they move the body.”

“Hey, Greg, I gotta get back to the scene,” Nick says, thankful for the distraction. He moves a little further away before he adds, “Thanks, _SuperGreg_. Oh, make sure you fill Sara in. You don’t want her to find out she’s not really your favorite CSI. She’ll be so disappointed.”

“Cheeky,” scoffs Greg. “I think she’ll get over it. Besides, I’m pretty sure it’s not _my_ attention she’s after.”

Nick notices that Greg makes no attempt to refute his claim, and files away the questions for Greg about whose attention Sara wants for later.

“I’ll pull up those pictures and page Sara ASAP. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya, G.”

Nick ends up working until almost noon, having to wrap up all the details himself since Sara got pulled off the case to cover a B&E. He’s tired, a little grumpy, and just wants to get home to bed. At least the case will be wrapped.

A call from Doc confirms that the three DB’s he has on ice are in fact the Wallace brothers’ buddies from the Tropicana. All were released last week. An interview with the wife of Ernie Watson, aka Seat Four, reveals that the group most likely had gotten together to work on a few new deceptions they picked up during their supposed rehabilitation at NCC.

Janie, the wife, explains to Nick that she figured something was up when Herbert picked up Ernie, for what he called a ‘guys’ night out’. Ernie had promised he would stay out of trouble, but as Nick learned on this job long ago, the wife always knows when something is up. She also reveals that Herbert had quite the temper, and has pulled a gun out to get his point across on more than one occasion.  
All the evidence- the GSR on Herbert’s hands, the bullets from the warehouse and the one found in Victor matching Herbert’s gun -- confirms him to be the shooter. Warrick matches a knife found on Victor to the wound marks in Herbert, which leads Nick to believe that Victor stabbed Herbert at the game, leaving the large blood drops near the chair. Whether to defend himself or to stop the shooting, they may never know.

Apparently, Herbert and Victor left the game together. Once in the car, they drove about five minutes before pulling off the road. Herbert had lost a significant amount of blood, but managed to shoot his brother before dying himself. The Wallace brothers learned the hard way that, really, crime doesn’t pay.  
By the time Nick returns to the lab to write up his report Greg is long gone. He pushes away his feeling of disappointment and reminds himself that the fewer distractions he has, the sooner he’ll actually get to leave. When he stops at his locker to hang up his jacket, he finds a small note on bright blue paper sitting inside that must have been slipped through the door vents.

 _You’ve had a long night, and I’m feeling benevolent. My coffee stash is hidden in the back of the lowest drawer of my filing cabinet in an evidence tin labeled ‘human fecal samples’. Don’t let Grissom see you, though- this is the longest I’ve been able to hide it from him. –G_

Nick doesn’t bother to hide his smile as he rereads the note. He doesn’t even try to rationalize the twinge he feels in his chest. Because as he heads down the hall to covertly obtain the prized coffee, Nick comes to the realization that he’s not just attracted to Greg physically, but there is a new and far messier feeling developing for the younger man.

He knows that professionally there are risks- there’s a reason Nick does nothing to correct his ladies’ man image among many of his co-workers, but he gets the feeling Greg already understands this. And even though it’s kind of scary- Nick’s been ‘the job’ for longer than he can remember -- he wants to see where this thing with Greg might be headed.

“You so owe me, Stokes,” Nick recalls Greg’s earlier words. And Nick thinks he might have a plan that thanks Greg for his help and maybe opens up the opportunity to find out where things stand between them.

As Nick sits down to write his report and enjoy Greg’s coffee at the end of what feels like the world’s longest shift, he can’t help but look forward to coming back in tonight and seeing Greg.


	3. Get Rhythm

“Warrick, you’re on a four-nineteen in Seven Hills; Catherine, I want you on the stabbing outside of the Palms.” Grissom begins handing out assignments at the start of shift. “Sara, Auto towed in your suspect’s car about a half hour ago for you to check out. Nick, I want you to give her a hand. I’m still working on the death of the finance assistant from the Mayor’s office.”

Getting up from the table, Sara turns to Nick. “I’m hoping to find something that ties the suspect to the scene. I’ve already searched his apartment. Meet you there in five?”

“I’m at your service.” Nick affects a small bow. He knows she’s disappointed at not getting to sign off on a quintuple murder. It’s certainly going to look good on his service record.

“Whatever,” scoffs Sara over her shoulder, as she heads down the hall.

Having spent a significant amount of time thinking about the conversation he is about to have—when he probably should have been trying to sleep—Nick makes his way to the DNA lab.

As he rounds the corner, he catches sight of Greg, who is dancing around the lab straightening files and running an anti-static rag over the counters. The music is loud enough that Nick can hear it through the closed doors and by the screeching, it’s all Greg. There is no one else in the hallway, so Nick takes a minute to just watch Greg’s fluid and carefree movement. It’s mesmerizing, but Nick knows he only has a few minutes before he has to meet Sara, or loses his nerve, so he pulls open the door and walks in.

It’s a moment before Greg notices that he’s not alone, but when he finally notices Nick, his smile holds no embarrassment and he continues his dancing/cleaning until the song finishes. “What’s up, Nicky?”

“I didn’t realize there’d be live entertainment in the lab tonight, Greggo,” muses Nick.

“What can I say, I am a man of many talents,” says Greg as he quirks his eyebrow.

Not that Nick doesn’t appreciate the flirting, if anything it helps steel his resolve, but he wants to keep his train of thought on track.

“Well, your talents certainly helped me with my case last night. I wanted to come down and say thanks in person.”

“I was glad to help.” Greg’s voice pitches higher in excitement as he continues. “You know how Sara got called out to that robbery? She had me run the pictures over to Doc Robbins. He let me make the visual confirmation. You know,” Greg leans a little closer to Nick, “that was my first time around dead bodies. Kinda freaky, but kinda cool.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling. You didn’t puke, did you?” Nick questions.

“No, they almost didn’t look real, like watching a horror film. Why? Did _you_ puke the first time you saw a dead body?” Greg’s inquiry is equal parts questioning and derisive.

Nick wants to wipe the smirk off Greg’s face. Or kiss it off. Whatever. Instead he opts for the truth. “I did. But in my defense, _my_ first dead body was found dismembered in a dumpster and covered in maggots. So not quite the same, don’t you think?”

“Touché. So the case is wrapped?”

“Yep. Finished the report before I left, thanks to your secret coffee stash. Just another thing I have to thank you for.” Nick takes a breath. _It’s now or never_ , he tells himself. “I was thinking maybe we could…” Nick is cut off by the door opening and Grissom coming in. _Perfect timing_ , Nick thinks, flustered at the interruption.

Grissom looks at the two men before saying, “You’re not just standing around socializing are you Greg? I need those results. They’re the only lead we have, and you haven’t paged yet.” He then turns his stern look to Nick. “And you, aren’t you supposed to be helping Sara?”

The last thing Nick wants to do is get Greg in trouble, so he is quick to defend his being in the lab.   
“I’m on my way there in a minute. I just wanted to stop in and say thanks to Greg for his help with my case last night. He was a big help, and I wanted him to know that.” He pauses before adding, “You should know that too.”

Nick keeps his eyes on Grissom to reinforce his point, but he can practically sense Greg’s smile.

Before their supervisor can respond, the printer beeps, as if on cue, and Greg pulls the report out with a flourish. “And I didn’t page you yet, because you told me not to page you until I had the results for all three.” Greg reads down the page and hands it to Grissom.

“That’s the last one. The blood sample is the victim’s, the hair is an unknown. But if you find me something to compare it to, I can match it. And your swab of the substance found in the victim’s mouth is a combination of titanium dioxide, solvent naphtha, mineral spirits, resins, dispersant, colorant and fragrance. Otherwise known as liquid paper.” Greg gives a smug smile to Grissom before adding, “Was there anything else you needed?”

Grissom watches Greg for a moment before he gives an exasperated sigh and then looks down at the information he has been given. “All right then, I’ll just leave you to it,” he says distractedly, looking at the paper Greg has handed him. “Don’t keep Sara waiting, Nick.” As he heads out the door, he looks back and adds with a nod, “Good work, Greg.”

They both stare at the door for a moment before Nick glances over to Greg, who looks positively stunned by Grissom’s praise. “Wow,” Greg mouths.

“A compliment from Grissom; be sure to mark this day on your calendar,” Nick comments.

Seeming to come back to himself, Greg looks appreciatively at Nick. “Thanks for what you said to Grissom.”

“I meant it; I probably would still be at it without your superhero skills and all.”

Knowing it’s only a matter of moments before Sara comes looking for him, Nick thinks to himself, _it’s now or never._   
“I’m going to have to head over to Auto, but I wanted to see if you’d have breakfast with me after shift, you know, as a thank you.”

Eyes lighting up, Greg answers, “That’d be great.” Putting his hands on his hips and sticking out his chest in a Superman pose, he adds, “My DNA superpowers can really work up an appetite. Where to? Frank’s?”

Fighting down the nervous flutter in his stomach, Nick forges ahead. “Actually, I’ve been in the mood to fix up a good old-fashioned Texas breakfast, but it doesn’t make sense to go to the trouble for just me, so I was thinking maybe you could, um… come over to my place, and… I’ll cook.”

Nick hopes he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels. He knows that inviting Greg back to his home is a much bigger deal than just a casual meal at the diner, which is exactly why he’s asking. He just hopes the surprised look that registers on Greg’s face and the silence that follows means he’s pleased with the invitation and not trying to figure out a way to get out of it.

As the silence drags on, he’s starting to think it’s the latter.

“Or, you know, if you’d rather go to the diner that’s fi….” Nick’s rapid backpedaling stops when Greg’s hand covers his, which he has unknowingly made into a tight, nervous fist.

“Stop.” Greg is blushing, but his look is sincere and open. “I’d love to come over. I didn’t know you could cook. I can barely scramble an egg.” He gives a gentle squeeze to Nick’s hand before he lets go, and at the touch Nick loosens his fist and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“With seven kids in the house and two working parents, we all learned our way around the kitchen pretty early.” Feeling more relaxed now that Greg has agreed to come over, he adds mischievously, “You’re not the only one with many talents.”

“I have no doubt,” Greg states with a sly grin. “I’ll meet you out by your truck after shift so I can follow you over, if that sounds alright to you?”

“Sounds like a plan, G.” Nick can’t help the smile he knows is plastered on his face. “I gotta run before Sara tears me a new one. I’ll catch you later.”   
Greg returns the smile and gives him a nod. As Nick turns to head out the door, he hears Greg say softly, almost to himself, “It’s a date.”

 _You bet it is_ , Nick says to himself.

~

“What’s with the whistling, Nick?” grumbles Sara, frustration heavy in her voice.

They’ve been going over the car for almost two hours now and have yet to find anything probative. She’s been in a foul temper all evening, having still not gotten anywhere on the burglary that took her off the poker case last night.

“Why?” Nick says as he pulls his head out from the trunk he’s been going through. “Can’t a guy whistle while he works?” he continues, having to have this conversation with Sara’s ass, which is the only part he can see sticking out of the car, as her head is now down to the floor of the backseat.

“Only if you’re a dwarf; and I sure as hell am not Snow White,” she replies, her voice muffled. She pulls herself out of the backseat to add, “I think all those bird shows you watch are affecting your mind.”

“Maybe I’m just in a good mood,” Nick answers a little defensively. His ornithological interest is nowhere near as weird as Grissom’s bug fetish, but he stops his whistling nonetheless.

“Lucky me.”

They work in silence for a little while before Sara has Nick come look at the small glass-like shards she’s found under the passenger seat. Upon closer inspection, they appear to be bone china fragments, which may match one of the collectible plates reported missing in what Sara has christened ‘the most boring case she has ever worked on’.

“I’m going to run this down to Hodges to have them compare it to the broken plate we found. The homeowner said the stolen plates were part of a series from the same manufacturer- maybe we’ll get lucky.”

Sara bags the shards as Nick lies back on the creeper so he can check under the car. They may be able to get soil and grass samples that match the area of the yard where the burglar parked. It’s dirty work, but at least Sara had smiled when Nick offered to do it.

As Sara stands up to head off to Trace, she adds, “You know, the homeowner also said that she has a plate collection depicting North American birds. Maybe she can get you the information.”

Nick catches the devious glint in her eye, but she walks out before Nick can answer, and Nick is thankful that Sara doesn’t know about the _State Bird Series_ Mockingbird plate his elderly aunt sent him for Christmas two years ago hanging in his dining room.

While she’s gone, Nick allows his mind to drift to the anticipation of his breakfast with Greg. It’s been longer than Nick cares to admit since he’s been this excited about a date.

Nick loves his work, and enjoys the non-conventional hours; it’s when the best cases come in. But the side effect is rarely getting to spend time going out, and it’s nearly impossible to meet someone with whom he might consider a romance.

Sure, he’s gone out, has had dates with both men and women; a few have even ended with pretty decent sex. But there hasn’t been any kind of real connection, no desire to know more about the person, or to share more of himself with them. And that’s what’s different this time, he _wants_ to know more about Greg and he wants Greg to know him.

Nick has always thought that his job was what kept him from meeting someone and doesn’t miss the irony that it is _because_ of his job that he even has this chance with Greg. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself, but this is the first time in a long while that he has given any consideration to his sexuality affecting his work.

He’s not ashamed of his attraction to men, but he is a realist, which is why he strives to keep his personal life separate from his work life. Dating a co-worker would blur the lines. Nick dating a male co-worker would _definitely_ raise some eyebrows. But it is better here than it was in Dallas, where he felt forced to live in a tightly locked closet.

In Vegas, he’s never felt the need to lie about who he is, he just doesn’t volunteer information. Warrick knows that he’s bisexual; he just came right out and asked Nick one night. Granted, they were both drunk, and he did seem a little shocked when Nick confirmed his suspicions, but Warrick’s friendship has never wavered. Nick thinks Catherine probably knows too after running into her while he was on a date with a guy he’d met at the gym. She never said anything, but she is a CSI and has very strong intuition. But not everyone on the force might be so accommodating, and that is what makes Nick pause to consider.

All told, Nick knows that if he ever wants a chance at a real relationship he’s going to have to recognize that there will always be people who do not understand or accept him and come to terms with that.

There is a part of Nick that tries to be everything for everybody, and he spent a good many of his younger years denying parts of himself in order to fit in and be a team player. It’s not that he still doesn’t want those things, he just now understands the cost of living like that and how much he is willing to pay.

He’s still deep in thought under the car when he hears Sara return and calls out to her for a little help extracting him. She gives his legs a tug and he rolls out quickly.

Sara holds her hand out to help Nick up off the creeper. “I don’t know what’s going on around here tonight, but your good mood must be contagious.”

“You weren’t whistling were you?” Nick says.

“Me? No. I just ran into Greg on my way back actually _dancing_ in the hallway, singing something about how _getting rhythm does a million dollars worth of good for you.”_

She looks incredulous as she adds, “And then, do you know what he did?” She doesn’t wait before she answers herself, “He grabs my hand, swings me around, and _dips_ me. He dipped me—in the hallway!” She huffs indignantly. “I asked him what his deal was, and he says to me, _maybe I’m just in a good mood’_. I swear, it was déjà vu!”

Warmth spreads through Nick as Sara tells of her encounter, hopeful that Greg is as excited about their breakfast date as he is.

“I didn’t realize that Greg was a Cash fan, but you make it sound like he’s committed a crime,” Nick laughs. “What bothers you more, the singing or dancing you around?”

“Funny, but it was definitely the dancing. Although I am shocked that Greg would even know a song like that. Johnny Cash is certainly a far cry from Marilyn Manson. I wonder where he learned that.”

He doesn’t have an answer, but as they dive back into their work, Nick hopes he’ll get the chance to find out.


	4. Breaking Bread

Finally reaching the end of his shift, Nick hurries to the locker room to collect his things. He manages to avoid answering the unspoken questions in Warrick’s look as he changes into a fresh shirt, slams his locker door, and gives himself a onceover in the mirror before throwing out a quick “see you tonight” and heading out the door.

As he reaches the parking lot, he sees Greg standing by his car, which is parked a few spots away from Nick’s truck. Greg hasn’t seen him yet and is busy straightening his shirt and nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet. Used to Greg’s bright attitude and bold over-confidence, seeing Greg with his guard down like this leaves Nick feeling like he is privy to a secret.

When he does notice Nick, his face lights up in a smile that nearly stops Nick in his tracks. Returning the smile, Nick closes the remaining distance in a few strides, and it takes all of Nick’s self control not to reach out and touch Greg. He wishes he could think of something witty or cool to say to break the nervous tension he can feel building around them, but his mouth is rather dry and his stomach is clenched in anticipation.

“I’m about fifteen minutes away, up off of Sahara. Do you want me to write it down in case we get separated?”

Nick is already fumbling for paper and pen when Greg chuckles nervously. “Not necessary, I think I can keep up.”

They both stand there for a moment, the silence deafening. _This is ridiculous. It’s Greg. You want this, remember?_ Nick tells himself. He hopes this gets easier when they get to his place.

“Right.” Nick rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Breakfast awaits, let’s go.”

“Lead the way.”

When they arrive a little more than ten minutes later, thanks to light traffic, Nick notices Greg fishing a small brown paper sack out of his backpack before he starts to follow him up to the door.  
“I figured I could contribute by bringing the coffee,” he says lightly, holding the bag up for Nick to see.

Amused, Nick lifts his eyebrow. “You just think I’m going to have crappy coffee, don’t you?” Seeing Greg’s feigned indignancy at the observation, Nick adds as he opens the door, “I’ll admit, it’s not quite the caliber of the stuff you buy, but it is a damn sight better than the stuff they have at work. I’ll have you know it’s all your fault- you’ve ruined regular coffee for me forever.”

“Hey, life’s too short to drink bad coffee,” says Greg as they make their way through Nick’s living room to the kitchen. Nodding in agreement, Nick is thankful that the tension he felt crackling through him back at the parking lot seems to have dissipated and they are able to have a regular conversation.

As Nick goes about pulling out what he needs from the fridge, Greg starts on making the coffee. Over the sounds of clanking pans and the hiss of the coffee machine, they talk about their shift, the latest gossip, and Greg runs through a string of bad jokes that his Papa Olaf told him last time they talked.  
Greg watches as Nick fills the counter with various food items, and asks a multitude of questions about what constitutes a proper Texas breakfast. Nick has to explain why both grits and fried tomatoes are an essential part.

“Just try them. They go really well with the ham.” For emphasis, he prods at the thick ham steaks he has cooking on the stove.

“Can I help with anything? I may not be able to cook, but I can make a decent piece of toast.”

Nick looks at him in horror. “Toast? Come on man, just because they sell Texas toast at the grocery doesn’t mean anybody from Texas actually eats it.”

Smiling at the confused look on Greg’s face, he continues, “I’ll let it slide this time, but for future reference, a Texas breakfast is served with biscuits, _not_ toast. You can help with those if you’d like.”

Greg starts to protest that he doesn’t know the first thing about making biscuits, when Nick cuts in and asks him to look in the freezer and pull out the container with the blue lid. Nick explains that his culinary skills do not extend to baking, but his mom made a special batch for him when she was up for a visit last month.

“Just wait ‘til you taste them, you’ll never look at toast the same way again.” Nick points to the cupboard where the baking sheet is so Greg can lay out the coveted biscuits to heat up.

As Nick puts the finishing touches on their eggs, Greg sets the table. He seems to instinctively know what cupboard the plates are in and what drawer holds the silverware, and Nick can’t help but smile at the seamless coordination they seem to have moving around the kitchen together. It feels comfortable and familiar and Nick thinks he could get used to it.

As he moves the food to the table, Nick watches as Greg pulls down two mugs and fills one with the fragrant brew he has generously shared. Greg pulls the sugar bowl over and adds one level teaspoon and then reaches into the fridge to add a splash of milk before handing the mug over to Nick.

Drinking in the steaming liquid, Nick watches over the edge of his mug as Greg reverently pours himself a mug of black coffee and inhales the aroma before taking a sip.

As Nick observes, it takes him a moment to recognize that Greg didn’t add anything to his mug. He thinks back to the times that Greg has offered him a cup, and it is always just how Nick likes it. He always assumed that Greg must like it the same way he does, but now…

“You drink your coffee black?”

“Yep. Unlike you, I prefer mine untainted.”

“But you added sugar and milk to mine,” Nick says, the wheels in his head turning as he thinks about the many coffees they’ve shared. Greg knows _exactly_ how he takes his coffee, and apparently has for some time, leaving Nick to wonder if Greg is this observant of all his co-workers.

“Well that is how you drink it, but it’s such a small amount of sugar you should try cutting it out, at least when you have… good… coffee,” Greg’s voice fades out at the end of his statement and a flush creeps up his neck as he realizes how specific his understanding of Nick’s coffee drinking is. And although embarrassed, his eyes stay focused on Nick, warm and open, reigniting the flutter that has taken root in Nick’s chest.

“Come on. We should eat before the food gets cold.” Nick steps closer and puts a hand on Greg’s shoulder to steer him to the table. The touch seems to comfort Greg, who lets out a small breath and gives Nick a warm smile before taking his seat.

Enjoying the close contact, Nick decides to sit in the chair next to Greg, instead of across from him, as they both tuck into the massive amount of food set before them.

And Nick’s glad he chose to sit there, because it turns out that Greg is a pretty tactile person when he talks.

As Greg shares stories about his Papa Olaf’s outrageous culinary attempts in the kitchen when he was younger, he accents the story with small touches to Nick’s arm, a gentle brushing of his leg against Nick’s when he laughs, even laying his hand on Nick’s knee when imitating his grandfather’s boisterous voice. It’s intoxicating, and Nick knows he’s in deep.

“This is fantastic, Nicky. Were all of your breakfasts this elaborate growing up?” Greg asks in between the small sounds of enjoyment he makes as he eats.

Nick smiles at the compliment, and looks into Greg’s eyes before answering, “No, not every day. Just for holidays, or the occasional weekend, or when one of us was trying to impress someone special.” He places a hand on Greg’s forearm at the last part and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Greg’s skin flushes and his voice is a little unsteady when he answers, “Well, consider me impressed,” and lays his free hand on top of Nick’s.

And they just— _stare_ —at each other, and as Nick looks into Greg’s dark, intense eyes, he knows where this is headed.

“I’m really glad you came over today,” Nick says as he leans slightly forward and lightly runs his fingers along Greg’s jaw.

“I’m really glad you invited me,” Greg responds as he closes the space between them and presses his lips to Nick’s, just a gentle brush before Greg pulls back a fraction as if to check that this is OK.

And it’s not OK, because it is nowhere near enough.

Nick slides the hand resting on Greg’s jaw around to the base of his neck to pull him back in, catching Greg’s smile before the space between them disappears completely.

As the kiss deepens, Greg’s tongue traces his bottom lip and he is besieged by the sensations surrounding him. Greg tastes like coffee, and ham, and _home_ , familiar and new at the same time. Nick’s heart is pounding in his chest, his skin tingling where Greg’s hand is resting, the searing kiss evoking a moan from Greg that reverberates through Nick.

They stay like that until Nick’s body begins protesting for air. Unwilling to break contact completely, Nick pulls back just enough and rests his forehead against Greg’s. Greg is panting, his eyes wide and bright, and Nick is thrilled to see that Greg is just as affected by the kiss as he is.

After a moment, Greg sits back in his seat. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” he says, before leaning back in for another quick kiss and then adding, “Come on; I’ll help you clean up the dishes.”

Greg is up and moving before Nick’s adrenaline blurred mind gets his body to cooperate. Shaking his head to get his brain to engage, Nick stands and gathers up a few dishes and makes his way over to the sink.

Greg’s already rinsing the plates he brought over when Nick steps up beside him. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now, too,” he whispers to Greg before placing a tender kiss on the soft skin below his ear.

They work in comfortable silence, and Nick knows that there should probably be some sort of conversation going on about what this _means_ , but he’s unwilling to break the spell of contentment that has settled in the room, and so he focuses on watching Greg and finishing the task at hand.

“What song are you humming?” Greg’s question pulls Nick out of his reverie.

“I didn’t realize I was.” Nick knows what tune was running through his head, but he hadn’t realized he was doing anything Greg could hear. “Why, am I off key or something?”

“No, it just sounds like a song I couldn’t get out of my head earlier.” Greg is smiling to himself and Nick wonders if he is replaying his impromptu dance with Sara in his mind.

As he watches Greg pour more coffee, he can’t resist a little teasing. “Sara told me about your Arthur Murray lesson in the hall last night. Aside from being spun around and dipped in front of her colleagues, she seemed pretty surprised by your song choice. That’s probably why it’s stuck in my head.”

“What can I say, I was in a great mood.” Stepping closer to hand a steaming mug to Nick, he adds with a smirk, “A really hot guy had just asked me over for breakfast.”

Nick sets down his mug on the counter and rests his hands on Greg’s hips to pull him closer. “I hope you told him you had plans with me.”

Greg leans in and Nick can feel Greg’s breath on his lips as he murmurs, “I’ll have you know, _funny man_ , that right now, there is nowhere else I’d rather be,” before pulling Nick in for a slow, searching kiss, and when their tongues meet, Nick can’t stop the small groan that escapes him at the connection.

Feeling like there is fire lapping at his skin, Nick pulls Greg flush against him. He feels Greg’s hand reach up and run light fingers through Nick’s hair and Nick can only hang on as his world is reduced to Greg’s warm, wet mouth and the sensations of Greg’s body against his as their kiss becomes more desperate, more demanding.

Greg shifts slightly and Nick is made painfully aware of how hard he is when he feels Greg’s erection press against his. As desire shoots through him, it is all he can do to slow down, because as much as his body wants Greg— _right now_ —what little brain function Nick has left reminds him that a quick fuck isn’t what he’s hoping for.

As if thinking the same thing, Greg pulls back at the same moment, and Nick sees the desire and hesitation in Greg’s eyes, silently asking what Nick is looking for.

Nick pulls his body away from Greg’s so that his mind can focus on the words he wants to say, but keeps his hands on Greg’s hips. He speaks softly in a poor attempt to keep the nervousness out of his voice, hoping that Greg wants more too.

“I’m not looking for a one-off, Greg. I really want to see where this goes; I don’t want to rush things.”

Nick’s words are rewarded with an affectionate, warm smile. “Good. Me neither,” Greg says and leans in to rest his head against Nick’s chest. Flooded with relief, Nick wraps his arms around Greg and they stand there for a moment, content in the knowledge that they want the same thing.

“You’re off on Thursday, right?” Greg pulls his head up to ask.

“Yeah, unless I get called in. Why?”

“Well, I was working up the courage to ask you out to dinner when you stopped by to invite me over,” Greg says with a sheepish smile. “I thought we could eat at this little Italian place by my apartment and then go back to my place to try out the new _MaddenNFL_ I picked up the other day.”

Nick doesn’t even try to stop himself from leaning in to press a kiss to Greg’s lips. He can’t hide his smile as he replies, “I think that sounds great, Greg. I didn’t see on the schedule that you were off then too.”

And it’s as good as an admission that he’s been keeping tabs on when he and Greg are scheduled together, but if Greg can keep track of Nick’s coffee drinking preferences, well, Nick’s _not_ going to be embarrassed.

“I’m not. Well, I wasn’t.” Greg blushes. “I switched with Brian from swing to cover his Saturday.”  
“You are _voluntarily_ working a Saturday? Wow, I’m flattered,” Nick half teases, knowing that Saturdays off are infrequent and normally coveted. “That’s a lot of pressure to make sure our date goes well.”

“I’m not worried,” says Greg as he presses his lips to Nick’s.

And, really, Nick isn’t worried about it, at least not yet. Because after Greg is gone and his head comes back down from the clouds, he’ll be far more concerned with how he’s going to make it through the next two shifts, without kissing Greg.


	5. Wanted Man

Turns out, not kissing Greg might just be one of the hardest things he’s ever done.

When he arrives for his shift Tuesday evening, he’s excited to see Greg, which is nothing new, but certainly isn’t anything he can’t handle. Sure, the dynamics of their relationship might be changing, but they are both professionals, so this shouldn’t be that hard.

The moment he arrives, he gets called out to back Catherine up on a case of what looks like a break-in that turned to murder. Catherine’s running lead on the case, so Nick’s mind wanders freely while he is relegated to the more menial tasks, drifting back to this morning with Greg; how Greg’s hands felt in his hair, the softness of his lips, the taste of his mouth...and, god, Greg’s hardness pressed against his thigh.

OK, maybe this will be more difficult than he thought, because now that he has kissed Greg, he can’t seem to get his mind off of it. And that’s definitely not what his focus should be on at work. At this rate, he’s going to be here all night.

In the end it takes Nick twice as long to finish, and he heads back to the lab with far less evidence than he knows he should have collected, considering the time he spent out there. He can only hope that Catherine doesn’t notice or she’ll start asking all kinds of questions he’s not sure he wants to answer.  
By the time Nick gets back, the last thing he wants is to actually see the man he’s spent the better part of his shift fantasizing about, because he’s pretty sure he can’t see Greg without picturing their morning together and wanting a replay of their kiss. And if there is one thing that his lust addled mind is sure of, getting caught making out with Greg in the middle of the fishbowl-like DNA lab isn’t a great way to start a relationship.

 _A relationship._ Does one breakfast together and a kiss make a relationship? Nick’s not sure, but he does know that he doesn’t want to blow it right out of the gate.

Catherine catches Nick as he heads down the hall to see what he’s got before she updates Grissom. Thankfully she doesn’t say anything about how long he’s been gone, because she’s hoping that Nick has brought something back that might help move the case along.

And, of course, she is most interested in the cigarette butt he recovered near the patio door, which means he doesn’t even get a chance to pull his head together before she’s dragging him straight into the DNA lab for his first contact with Greg of the night.

Greg’s back is to the door when they walk in and, even though there is no music playing, he’s swaying his hips and nodding his head to a beat only he can hear and is completely oblivious to the fact he is no longer alone.

When Catherine clears her throat, Greg jumps at the sound and turns to look at them with wide eyes. As soon as he sees Nick, Greg’s skin flushes brilliantly and his nervous energy practically crackles in the air around them.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Obviously,” Catherine says before launching into an explanation of the evidence Nick has and what she needs Greg to do with it.

Greg’s eyes keep darting from Catherine to Nick like it’s taking everything he has to stay focused on what Catherine’s saying. Nick can relate; he has no idea what Cath is saying, because all he can do is watch Greg.

“…don’t you think, Nick?” Catherine bumps Nick with her shoulder.

“Uh…” Nick has no idea what he’s being asked to comment on, and by the look on Catherine’s face, he knows that he is about to get called out on it.

“What is with you guys tonight? You’re both so out of it, I might as well be talking to myself. At least then I’d get an intelligent response.”

Nick cringes at her frustrated tone and is trying to come up with a plausible excuse for his behavior when Greg pipes up, “I’m sorry, Catherine. How about I move your stuff to the top of my pile to make up for it?” Greg offers her a flirty grin, and Nick is struck by how false it looks, how different it is from the smiles he gives Nick, and how it shifts into that grin when his eyes glance over to Nick.

Catherine’s buying it, though, and Greg’s efforts have taken her attention off of Nick, at least for the moment, so he shares an appreciative smile with Greg and wishes he could do much more than that.

“I’d say that sounds like a great idea, and an excellent way to keep you on my good side. What’s got you so distracted today, anyway?”

And Greg’s definitely _not looking_ at Nick when he answers back, “I had a hot date, and I can’t seem to stop thinking about it. I’m sure you know how it is, Catherine.”

Catherine laughs and says something like, _that’s as good a reason as any,_ but Nick’s having a hard time concentrating, needing all of his focus to will away the flush forming on his face, and to stop the tightening in his pants at Greg’s words.

Thankfully, Catherine doesn’t seem to notice Nick’s reaction. She’s a pretty smart lady, and Nick doesn’t think it would take much for her to put two and two together, but she’s busy giving Greg the details of what she needs.

Before he knows it, Catherine is nudging him out the door, talking about taking the bullet they recovered over to Bobby. And he feels a little like an idiot as he realizes that he didn’t say one thing the entire time they were in DNA.

As they step out into the hallway, Nick stops and turns to duck his head back in the door. “Thanks, Greg,” he says, trying to convey a multitude of meanings into two words.

“Anytime.”

~

He doesn’t see Greg for the remainder of the night and he’s equally glad and frustrated by that fact. He even thinks about asking him back over after shift, but never gets the opportunity as he ends up working over an extra three hours after Grissom asks for his input on an experiment he’s working on.

In the end he should be glad he didn’t get the chance to ask, because he doesn’t want to rush things with Greg. But the desire to kiss Greg, to feel Greg pressed against him, is almost overwhelming, especially after seeing that Greg is just as affected.

After a day of restless sleep filled with images of Greg charging his dreams and the sensory memories of Greg fueling his fantasies, Wednesday’s shift proves to be even harder than the last.

Nick has no desire to be singled out again tonight for not paying attention, so he avoids the DNA lab at all costs. It’s a slow night, though, and catching up on paperwork isn’t enough to stop the pull he feels toward the man working down the hall. He attempts to distract himself by striking up a conversation with Warrick, and that lasts a little while, but it is obvious by his short answers that he actually would like to get his paperwork caught up.

Nick makes his way to the break room to refill his coffee and see who else he can bother. Sara’s sitting on the couch, eating an apple from the bowl on the table and reading the latest edition of the _Forensic Examiner._ As he sits down in the chair across from her, he catches a quick flash of a blue coat and blond spikes out of the corner of his eye. But when he turns his head to get a better look, the hallway is empty.

It suddenly occurs to Nick that while he has spent the evening avoiding Greg, Greg has not approached him either. And Nick’s not sure what to make of it. Is Greg having second thoughts? Is he offended that Nick hasn’t seen him all shift even though he’s been in the building? Is he swamped with work and just hasn’t had time?

Nick exhales loudly at his frustration with the situation, earning him a sideways glance from Sara before she returns to reading her article. This new relationship stuff just isn’t his forte, which might help explain the lack of long term partners he’s had. He wants to talk to Greg, see where they are, but work really isn’t the place for that.

Nick takes solace in the fact that at least Greg hasn’t cancelled on their date. He seemed pretty happy yesterday, at least for the brief time Nick saw him, anyway, and that's enough to help calm the fears that have begun to plague him.

“You all right Nick?” Sara asks though a mouthful of apple. Swallowing, she continues, “You keep sighing like something is bothering you.”

If Sara is noticing his preoccupied state, Nick knows it must be bad.

“I’m fine, just tired of all the paperwork tonight,” Nick lies.

Sara just smiles and tells him that she’s all caught up, and that barring any cases coming in she gets to go home early, before focusing back on her magazine.

Shaking his head at Sara’s blatant bragging, Nick tells her to have a good night and heads out to find a better place to organize his thoughts.

A better place turns out to be the small single handicap restroom down near Auto. It’s rarely used, and Nick is thankful to have a place he can hide out for a while to figure out what, if anything, he should do to make working with Greg a little easier.

He could just stop in and say hi. After all, he does that all the time, so it shouldn’t be any different now. Except it is, and Nick doesn’t know how to reconcile his desire for Greg with his need to be able to work with him on a nightly basis. He can only hope that it will get easier over time.

Nick’s deep in thought when the door opens unexpectedly and Nick realizes he never bothered to lock the damn door.

“Sorry,” Nick says at the same time Greg says, “Excuse me.”

Having been so intently thinking of the man suddenly standing in front of him, Nick feels like he practically conjured Greg out of thin air.

Greg is staring at Nick, his mouth slightly open, like he’s just as shocked as Nick to see him, and as they lock eyes, Nick can see all the longing that is flooding through him reflecting back in Greg’s eyes.

Moving slowly, as though not wanting to startle Nick any more than he already has, Greg reaches back to close the door, and Nick hears the light _click_ as he pushes in the lock.

And that’s all it takes before Nick is rushing forward and grabbing the front of Greg’s lab coat to pull him into a deep kiss. Greg’s mouth is hot and insistent, their tongues battling for _more_ and _closer_ , the small room echoing with a moan that Nick doesn’t know who made, and Nick feels _hungerdesirerelief_ course though him at the connection.

Greg’s hand is grasping at Nick’s back, greedily pulling Nick as close as he can, holding onto Nick like a life raft as their kiss starts to spiral out of control. And Nick wants to touch everywhere, running his hands down Greg’s arms to rest on Greg’s hips, and when their cocks press together, Nick is filled with a need so intense he thinks he could come on the spot.

It takes everything he has not to drop to his knees and make Greg feel as unraveled as Nick does. Only Greg is working kisses down Nick’s neck, sucking on the pulse point near the hollow of his neck, and saying all the words Nick didn’t even realize he was desperate to hear until Greg said them.

“Fuck, Nick… needed this all night… want you…can’t stop thinking about you…”

And Nick is whispering back, released of all his earlier worries, existing only in this moment. “Want you too… was afraid to come near you, that I couldn’t stop myself...god, Greg…”

Nick captures Greg’s mouth again in a bruising kiss, dragging Greg’s body flush against his, creating a delicious friction as they move against each other, and Nick can’t believe he lasted almost two days without this, and can easily believe he’ll never stop wanting it.

“… I’m sure he’s around here somewhere…” A voice passes close to the door, the sound startling them back to the reality of their situation.

They are in a bathroom. At work.

With a groan, Nick steps back and Greg exhales at the loss of contact.

“We need to get back before someone notices we’re missing,” Nick says reluctantly.

“I know,” Greg says, but he leans in and wraps his arms around Nick’s waist again, and Nick would be a fool to try and stop him. Greg moves closer, but avoids full body contact, a small but welcome mercy. This kiss is soft, a gentle pressing of lips, a promise, and even though Nick is rock hard, he feels better, more relaxed than he has all evening.

“Maybe I can finally get some work done before the end of shift,” Greg says and Nick laughs, nodding his head in agreement.

“I’ve been a complete waste tonight. Between thinking about you and trying to stay as far away from you as I could get, I haven’t done a damn thing all shift.”

“Apparently we should have locked ourselves in here hours ago.” Greg releases his hold around Nick’s waist and presses a final kiss to Nick’s lips before he moves towards the door. “Is seven o’clock too early for you to come over tonight?”

Smiling at the realization that it’s nice to actually be dating someone who gets his weird hours, Nick replies, “I think I can wait that long.”


	6. It's Just About Time

At 6:50, Nick is standing outside Greg’s apartment waiting for him to answer, nervously fixing the collar on the dark green shirt that took an embarrassingly long time to select, and wearing the jeans his sister said made his ass look nice when he bought them last time she was in town.

Nick’s been up for several hours after finally admitting defeat to his sleeplessness. After his bathroom encounter with Greg, his mind hadn’t been able to shut off the images racing through his head, and he’d lain in bed aroused and frustrated. Nick finally remedied the situation when he stepped in the shower, where he’d let his mind fill in the blanks with what could have happened had they not been at work and had been able to continue uninterrupted.

Leaning against the shower wall, hot water beating down on his skin, eyes closed, Nick had slowly stroked himself, recalling the feel of Greg pressed against him, the taste of his mouth, hearing the small moans Greg made as their kiss had become more frantic. Tightening the grip on his cock, Nick pictured Greg’s hand in place of his own, moving faster and faster, thumb brushing over the sensitive head with each stroke. When he pictured the look on Greg’s face and imagined Greg’s whispered _Nick_ , he’d come hard, his entire body flushing from the release.

When Greg does finally answer the door, Nick is grateful that he did take care of things in the shower, because now that Greg is standing in front of him, it takes all he has not to reach out and pull him close to finish what they started earlier. But he’s not here for that—OK, not just that—because he’s been looking forward to spending time getting to know Greg better.

“Hi. Um...come in,” Greg says as he opens the door to let Nick enter. Nick notices as he just stands there, staring like an idiot, that although Greg is smiling, he looks nervous and Nick’s glad that he isn’t the only one.

“Hey,” is Nick’s witty reply and as soon as he says it, he wants to kick himself for sounding like an idiot. He doesn’t want the entire evening to be this awkward, so as Nick passes Greg, he fakes a calm he doesn’t really feel and steps closer, taking just a moment to look into Greg’s eyes before leaning in to kiss him. Nick can feel Greg relax as soon as their lips connect and when Greg’s hand lands on his shoulder to pull him closer, Nick can’t help the contented sigh that escapes him. It’s as if his body has been tensed while waiting to be near Greg. It’s not a feeling Nick is used to, but it feels good, so he takes it as a positive sign.

Not wanting to get ahead of himself, Nick pulls back to smile at Greg and run his fingers along Greg’s jaw before saying, “I hope I’m not too early.”

With a laugh Greg answers, “Not at all. I’ve been making myself crazy for the last hour, waiting for you to get here.” As soon as the words are out, Greg flushes as though he’s said too much.

Nick knows the feeling, so he’s not embarrassed when he tells Greg just that. He is surprised that he’s not worried by the exchange. Normally a statement like that would have Nick thinking of excuses to have to bail early.

Greg notices the bag that Nick’s holding and points to it. “Bringing gifts, are we?”

“I’m not sure it qualifies as a gift,” Nick says as he pulls the six pack of Thirsty Bear lager out and hands it to Greg. Grinning, he adds, “I figure it might help soften the blow when I kick your ass at Madden later.”

Greg attempts to look insulted, but he can’t hide his smile or the look of surprise that appears when he recognizes the kind of beer Nick brought.

“You wish,” Greg snorts. “I feel pretty confident that it’s going to be you crying into your beer tonight. I rock at Madden.”

Nick’s glad that Greg notices the brand because he had to go to three stores to find it, not that he’ll admit that to Greg, but he wanted to show Greg that he listened to what he’d said, and that he remembered the night that started it all. That doesn’t stop him, however, from throwing out a “Whatever man,” in defense of his gaming skills.

“Let me run these back to the fridge, and then we can get going,” Greg says as he makes his way to the kitchen at the end of the hall.

Standing alone, Nick looks around to familiarize himself with Greg’s apartment. It’s nice, and—if Nick is being honest—cleaner than he expected. And not an _I have a date coming over so I should pick up_ kind of clean, but a _real_ clean. Not that he expected Greg to be a pig, he just pictured his place to look a little more ‘college dorm room’ than ‘grown-up apartment’.

The room is light and open, with most of the color coming from the many large framed pictures that line the walls. As Nick steps closer, he sees that they are actually concert posters. There seems to be all kinds, and some look pretty old.

“That one’s from the first concert my dad took Mom to.” Greg comes to stand beside Nick and points to The Doors poster hanging in front of them. ”And that one is from the very first concert Dad ever went to. He says it changed how he thought of music,” Greg says as he points to a very worn Pink Floyd poster hanging in the center of the wall. “Dad let me bring these out here when Mom made him take them down to remodel the rec-room for Nana and Papa to come and stay.”

“These are awesome, Greg. Now I know where you get your love of music from.” Nick has a feeling that Greg could tell a story for every poster hanging in the room by the way his eyes brightly shift from frame to frame.

“Yeah, it’s nice to have that with him. When I moved out here, he had this one framed for me.” Greg points to a bright blue poster. “Lollapalooza was my first time seeing a live show, and it lasted all day. My friends thought I was crazy to go with my Dad, but there was no way I was about to pass up the chance to go. I ended up having a blast and, since then, we’ve probably been to twenty concerts together. Even when we can’t talk or agree on anything else, we always have music.” Greg’s face is thoughtful for a moment before he shakes his head and gives an embarrassed smile to Nick. “And now I sound like an after school special.”

Nick doesn’t want Greg to be self-conscious, because he understands, and is glad that Greg will talk like that in front of him “No, it’s cool, Greg. For me, it was horses. From the time I was little, Dad and I would go to the stables and he’d show me how to care for a horse, we’d go riding, and when I got a little older, I even competed for a while. I was the only one of us kids really interested, so we got to spend a lot of time together, just the two of us. So, I get what you mean.” Nick can’t help the warm smile that forms at the memory, and realizes that, apparently, Greg isn’t the only one who can sound like a sap.

“Horses, huh? I figured you to be more of a hunter. You know, wearing camo, kicking up Texas dirt, a rack of rifles on the back of the truck, a big buck mounted over the fireplace.” Greg pulls out a poor southern accent for the last part, and Nick can’t help but laugh. He knows all about the Texas-boy stereotype.

“Not really my thing, G. I left the shooting to my sister, Tess. She’s an attorney now, but in high school, she was a nationally ranked riflewoman.”

“Remind me to never get on her bad side,” Greg tosses out as he starts to put on his jacket.

Pushing aside the thrill-slash-terror at the thought of someday introducing Greg to his family, Nick pulls Greg close as they near the door and places a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Well, she could probably shoot an apple off the top of your head from a hundred yards, so that’s a smart idea.”

~

The restaurant is small and comfortable, and Nick thinks Notturno’s looks like something out of an old television show, with its red and white checkered tablecloths and Chianti bottles for candleholders. But the food is delicious and Nick can see why Greg eats here a lot. Not that he had to ask to find that out, as it was pretty evident by the warm “ _Hi, Greg_ ” from the hostess, and the _“so what’s it going to be tonight, Greg—the alfredo or the scampi?”_ from the waitress.

Greg laughs at his apparent predictability and shares a warm smile with Nick before telling her he’s going to take a walk on the wild side tonight and go with the chicken parmesan. Nick thinks that sounds like a great idea and orders the same, earning him a long appraising look from the waitress before she gives a slight nod and heads toward the kitchen. And Nick can’t be sure, but it almost feels like she’s deciding if she approves of him.

He’s not going to worry about it, though, because Greg is obviously comfortable here and they slip easily into conversation, hopping from one topic to another as they enjoy their dinner. Nick’s mind flashes back to their last dinner out together, and he feels a rush of affection at the reminder that he really does enjoy getting to just hang out with Greg. He can’t remember the last time he laughed so much or felt so relaxed on a date, maybe never. Warmed by the knowledge that he can just be himself with Greg, his fingers itch to be able to touch, but they are sitting across from each other and aside from their knees occasional brushing together under the table, he hasn’t been able to enjoy the light touches and contact that normally accompany Greg’s stories.

Pushing his plate back and stretching to relieve some of the pressure of his very full stomach from the huge portion of food he’s just eaten, Nick says to Greg, “I am stuffed. That was the biggest dinner I’ve had in a long time. I don’t know how you don’t weigh three hundred pounds, since, judging by how well they know you, you must eat here all the time.”

Greg, who has completely consumed his meal and is now making a significant dent in their bread basket, shakes his head and answers, “I have a crazy fast metabolism. My Papa Olaf says that I should enjoy it now, while I can, before I get old and round like him.” Looking around the room, Greg adds sheepishly, “And I do eat here once or twice a week. When I first moved out here, I stopped in one night, and it was really slow, so Rose, the owner and cook, brought out my food. Everyone who works here is family. Marie, our waitress, is her daughter, and Katie, the girl who seated us, is one of her granddaughters. Anyway, Marie’s really chatty and she said that I remind her of her grandson. He moved out east to be a biologist about the same time I came to Vegas. She’s been doting on me ever since. Says she thinks it’s good karma, like by looking out for me, hopefully there is someone looking out for Jeff in Boston.”

If Greg thinks that Marie is chatty, Nick can hardly imagine what a conversation between the two of them must be like. But it does help explain the looks the waitress has been giving him all night, and the short dark haired woman who has been popping her head out from the kitchen and trying to look like she’s not watching their table.

“Is that why they all keep staring at me?” Nick asks. “Trying to make sure you’re not wasting your time with some loser?” Nick gives Greg a smile that lets him know he’s just kidding around, sort of.

Nick’s surprised to see Greg blush at his comment, and Greg’s hand nervously picks at the corner of his placemat as he answers, “Sorry about that. I was hoping you hadn’t noticed. It’s just that, well…I’ve never brought a date here before.”

It suddenly occurs to Nick that maybe they didn’t know Greg was gay, and that’s why he’s unexpectedly nervous, but before he gets a chance to ask, Greg continues, “When I called to make the reservation, Marie badgered me with all kinds of questions about who I was bringing, and when I told her it was you, well, that’s why she’s been acting kind of nosey all night. Apparently, I talk about you enough that they all want to see who you are.” Greg’s now blushing clear up to his ears, and Nick is a little embarrassed and completely flattered by Greg’s words.

Now understanding where Greg’s sudden anxiety has come from, Nick wants nothing more than to soothe him, so he reaches over and lays his hand on the one of Greg’s that has been picking at the placemat during the entire exchange. He leaves it there, rubbing his thumb over Greg’s knuckles, in attempt to offer the comfort he wants to give, but not really knowing the words to use.

Greg’s blush has faded and he’s grinning back at Nick when, out of the corner of his eye, Nick notices the little dark haired woman step out from the kitchen and turn her head to look directly at him. Her eyes are warm and she gives him a small smile before turning to head up to the front of the restaurant. Unexpectedly pleased, Nick feels as though he has just passed some sort of test.

Wanting to lighten the moment, Nick gives Greg’s hand a squeeze before saying, “Well, you may not have such nice things to say about me after I completely destroy your team on the Xbox tonight, G.”

Greg throws his head back and lets loose a barking laugh, before leaning in until his face is only a few inches away from Nick’s. Eyes bright, and in a voice that goes straight to Nick’s cock, Greg purrs, “Oh, it is _so_ on Nick.”

 _It sure is,_ thinks Nick.

~

“Bow to the master of Madden!” Greg cries as he stands, hands over his head, and looks down at Nick.

They’ve been at it for a little over two hours, and, though he’s won two of their five games, Greg has dominated both the ball and Nick’s attention. Nick’s always been good at the short game, but he’s had a hard time keeping his focus with Greg sitting close enough that their legs keep brushing together, and making these absolutely obscene little noises when he gets into the game that have driven Nick to distraction.

“Hey, is that how you treat a guest? Besides, I only lost that last one by a field goal. I’m hitting my stride now. Next game? I will own you.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Greg says with a snort. “And I am an awesome host.” Greg bends down so that his face is level with Nick’s and runs a hand over Nick’s knee. “See, even though I am the superior player, I will go and get us another beer so you can have some private time to come to terms with your defeat.”

Greg is so close now, Nick could just lean up and kiss Greg’s smirk off, but before he gets the chance, Greg is straightening up again and heading to the kitchen.

With a groan, Nick leans back into the cushions. He’s pretty sure there is no way that he’s going to be able to focus on another game. He’s been half hard all evening, and he’s not sure he has enough willpower left to not just throw the controller aside and pull Greg to him when he comes back. He’s not even sure what’s stopping him from doing just that, other than the idea that he likes the thought of Greg making the next move, whatever it may be.

While he waits for Greg to return, he notices the small Johnny Cash concert poster hanging near Greg’s very impressive entertainment system, and it reminds him of a question he’s wanted to ask Greg.

“Hey, G, how is it that I never knew you were a Cash fan?” Nick asks as Greg hands him his beer. “I mean, you’re always going on about how country music makes your ears bleed, yet Sara says you’re spinning her around singing Johnny Cash and you even have his poster on the wall.”

Greg sits down on the couch before he answers, and, Nick is pleased to note, sits closer to Nick than he has been all evening.

“Please, Cash is a category all his own.” Greg looks thoughtful for a minute before he continues, “My dad is the big fan, hence the poster, but a few years back, he did this cover of a Nine Inch Nails song that I really liked. When I mentioned that I liked it to my Dad, of course he had to give me a copy of every Johnny Cash album he has. I can’t say I loved all of it, but some of it was alright. Besides, it’s not like I’ve been holding out on you. Until recently, I haven’t listened to anything of his for a long time.”

Greg looks away when he says the last part, and Nick can tell that he’s is leaving something out.

“Really? So what prompted your return to decent music?”

The question brings a flush to Greg’s neck, but his reply of “Define decent,” seems evasive and now Nick needs to know what it is that Greg isn’t saying. He suspects that he already knows the answer, but Nick’s never been the type of guy to just let something go.

Nick leans in to Greg, thighs pressed together and he turns enough so that his chest is up against Greg’s shoulder, one arm resting along the back of the couch and the other placed tentatively on Greg’s knee. Faces just a few inches apart, Nick says quietly, “You don’t sound so sure, Greg. There must be some reason.”

Greg lets out a small huff, but he leans fractionally closer to Nick and smiles when he says, “Do you interrogate all of your suspects like this?” Greg doesn’t move, but his eyes shift down to indicate their intimate proximity.

“No. Just you,” Nick answers, and he’s so close, so close to Greg’s mouth that he can feel Greg’s shallow breaths ghost across his lips, but he needs Greg’s answer.

Something seems to flash behind Greg’s eyes at Nick’s reply and he says, in a rush of words, “You. I was listening because it reminds me of you,” before closing the space between them and pressing his hot, eager mouth to Nick’s.

At the connection, Nick’s hands come up to sink into Greg’s hair and desperately pull them closer together. Greg groans, and as his mouth opens, Nick loses himself in the feeling of Greg’s tongue moving against his.

Nick can feel Greg’s hands grab onto his arms and, when he feels Greg push up onto his knee, Nick takes advantage of the movement to scoot back enough so that he can lie back against the arm of the couch and pull Greg with him, so that he ends up straddling Nick’s legs.

“Oh god… _Nick_ ,” Greg whispers as Nick presses hot kisses onto his neck.

And Nick is lost in the sensation of having Greg pressing into him, his mouth kissing along Nick’s jaw, his hands running up and across Nick’s shoulders and down his chest, as though trying to touch as much of Nick as he can.

“Come here,” murmurs Nick as he wraps a hand around the back of Greg’s neck to bring their mouths together again. With every thrust of his tongue into Greg’s mouth he can feel Greg’s hips rocking against him, shooting pulses down his spine to pool low in his belly.

As they lie there, suspended in this moment of pure want, Nick’s mind can only process thoughts like _more_ , and _closer_ , and _Greg_. He runs his hands along the back of Greg’s legs and onto his ass to gain purchase as he pushes up against Greg, wanting—needing—whatever Greg will give him. It’s not the most comfortable position, but Nick is willing to go as far as Greg wants, and if it’s rutting against Greg on a too-short sofa, he’s not going to complain.

Greg’s tongue is sliding against his, and he can feel Greg’s hands gripping in his hair, and the delicious noises he’s making are almost enough for Nick to lose it right there. But he doesn’t want it to end just yet, not when he can immerse himself in the pleasure of having Greg all around him.

“Do you want to take this someplace more comfortable?” Greg pulls back to ask, his voice raw.

And Nick would laugh at the cheesy line if he didn’t think it was the best fucking idea he’s ever heard. Nick rakes his eyes over Greg’s face, eyes dark with lust, cheeks flushed, his lips red and swollen, and he’s never seen anything hotter in his whole life.

“Yes; _Christ_ …absolutely,” Nick manages to say before surging up to capture Greg’s mouth again.

Somehow, they manage to stand without having to break their connection, and Nick blindly follows Greg, hands pulling and tugging at buttons, until Nick feels Greg bump up against the bed. Taking a moment to get a bearing on his surroundings, Nick is thankful that Greg’s bedside lamp is giving off a soft light, because Nick wants to see him as he slowly finishes unbuttoning the last of the buttons on Greg’s shirt and slides it down his arms.

 _Beautiful_ , is all Nick can think as he runs his hands over Greg’s chest and across his stomach. Greg releases a shaky breath in reply and Nick realizes he’s spoken the word aloud. He doesn’t feel awkward, though, because he means it. Greg’s fair skin is smooth and soft under his fingertips and Nick can’t help himself as he whispers _beautiful_ again and leans down to run his tongue around Greg’s nipple and along the contours of Greg’s chest, pulling up to press his tongue into the dip of Greg’s throat, and the resulting moan from Greg reverberates through Nick, excited by the knowledge that he is the one causing Greg to make those sounds.

And Greg apparently isn’t one for passivity, because his hands are desperately working the bottom buttons of Nick’s shirt, and it’s a good thing they open easily, because the way Greg is tugging Nick’s shirt down his arms, he might have just ripped it the rest of the way off had they not. Not that Nick’s complaining; Greg’s intensity to bring them skin to skin only fuels his desire.

Greg’s skin is hot against Nick’s, sending warmth radiating through his body at the contact. Pulling Greg flush against him and working his mouth along Greg’s throat, Nick’s hands are flat against Greg’s back when he feels the light texture under his palms at the same time he registers Greg’s slight stilling at the touch.

Nick knows what’s there, he’s not really surprised to feel the scars on Greg’s back, he just hadn’t given any thought to them. But Greg is still pressed against him and murmuring approval at Nick’s interest in his throat, so Nick doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it and make Greg think he’s freaked out or anything.

“Is this OK?” Nick asks as he pulls back slightly and runs his hands up Greg’s back. He loves being able to touch Greg this way, but he also doesn’t want to do anything that might hurt him either.

“It’s fine, really. I’m fine,” Greg murmurs and lifts his chin to give Nick more room to work on his neck.

And that’s all Nick needs to hear before he turns his full attention back to familiarizing himself with Greg’s body. He lifts his head to capture Greg’s mouth in a bruising kiss, conveying all his desire and need into the action as he works his hand between them to undo the buttons of Greg’s jeans.

“Fuck…oh, yes,” Greg gasps when Nick reaches in and wraps his hand around his cock. Greg’s hands wrap around Nick’s arms and tighten reflexively with each slow, smooth stroke of Nick’s hand.

When Nick has allowed himself to think of doing this with Greg, he always figured that Greg would be a talker, and he’s not disappointed. Greg keeps murmuring things like _so good,_ and _oh, god_ , but it’s the breathless _Nicky_ that almost does him in.

And Nick’s need to make Greg feel good almost overwhelms him. With a swift motion he pulls Greg’s pants down to completely expose him and drops to his knees in front of Greg, earning Nick a _please_ in a low, dirty voice.

Nick puts his hands on Greg’s hips and presses hard enough for Greg to get the picture and sit down on the edge of the bed. Nick pulls Greg’s jeans and underwear the rest of the way off, and moves in between his legs. Now eye level again, Nick runs his hands up Greg’s thighs and slowly puts his hand back on Greg’s cock, gently stroking, taking the time to just watch his face, to see him come undone before he leans down and wraps his lips around Greg’s cock.

Greg jerks up and nearly bucks Nick off, but Nick’s hands are pressing into Greg’s hips hard enough to leave marks as he works his mouth up and down his length.

The bitter-salt taste on his tongue and the tremble he can feel in Greg’s legs lets Nick know how close Greg is to losing it. Sucking in his cheeks, Nick speeds up his movements, and it is only a moment later when he feels Greg’s hand in his hair, and hears his broken, “Nick—I’m close.” Not breaking his pace, Nick lifts his eyes, and when their eyes meet, Greg lets out a soft _Nick_ and comes.

Greg is panting when Nick leans up to press a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth as he comes down from his orgasm. He looks slightly dazed and thoroughly debauched, and even though Nick is so hard his cock is aching against his zipper, he doesn’t mind waiting, because he gets to see Greg like this.

Nick notices the moment that Greg’s eyes come back into focus because he looks at Nick with an intensity that shoots straight to his cock. Greg pulls at Nick’s shoulders for him to stand, and quickly undoes Nick’s pants and pulls them down with amazing alacrity. Greg is eye level with Nick’s cock and staring like he’s looking at the dessert cart from the restaurant. Nick is thinking that there is no way he’s going to be able to stay standing for this when Greg stands and pulls him in for a slow, intense kiss.

When he pulls back Greg puts his hands on Nick’s chest and pushes slightly to get Nick to move onto the bed, and follows Nick, crawling up to settle on his knees between Nick’s legs. His eyes rake over Nick’s body and Nick can’t help the shiver of anticipation that runs through him. He’s seen how intense Greg’s focus can be at work, but it takes on a whole new meaning now that he’s the center of attention.

Greg is running his hands up Nick’s thighs and rubbing his thumbs in light circles over Nick’s hipbones as he seems to visually map every inch of his body, and Nick can only imagine how he must look. His lips feel swollen, and he can feel the heat from the flush of his skin. His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, and Nick knows it won’t take much to pull him over the edge, because he’s already groaning and biting his lip to not come just from Greg looking at him and the feeling of Greg’s thumbs moving on his hips.

Greg gives Nick an absolutely filthy smile before he leans down and swallows Nick whole. It is all Nick can do to keep his hips on the bed as Greg works his cock with his mouth from root to tip. Later, when the blood returns to his brain, Nick will wonder how Greg learned to do that, but all he can concentrate on now is the soft, warm wetness surrounding his cock and the liquid heat pooling at the base of his spine.

When Greg works his throat around the head of Nick’s cock and hums, Nick can barely get out, “Greg, I…” before his orgasm rips through him more powerfully than he can ever remember.

Greg crawls back up and presses himself fully along Nick’s side and places a soft kiss to his temple as Nick attempts to catch his breath. “That was…wow,” is all Nick can manage to say but he turns his head to capture Greg’s mouth for a sleepy, languorous kiss.

Nick’s body feels heavy and sated, and now is when he would normally be saying things like, _I need to get home_ , or _I sleep better in my own bed,_ or _I’ll call you_ \--whether he means it or not--but Greg’s head is nestled into the crook of Nick’s neck and his arm is draped over Nick’s chest, and he doesn’t seem to be endeavoring to get Nick out of his bed any time soon. Nick thinks that he should be more freaked out by how comfortable he is or at the fact that he doesn’t want to go home to sleep alone or by the realization that he could get used to sleeping next to Greg every night, but the sounds of Greg’s slow, steady breaths are quickly pulling him into sleep.

When Greg’s arm wraps around Nick’s chest to pull him closer, Nick’s tired mind decides that he can panic later and, drawing his arm up to rest on Greg’s back, he drifts off into sleep.


	7. The Evening Train

The first thing Nick is aware of when he wakes up is the slow steady breathing he hears beside him. It only takes a moment for him to remember where he is and whose breathing it is he hears. Keeping his eyes closed, he allows his other senses to take in the feeling of soft breath ghosting across his cheek, a warm hand resting on his forearm, the intimate comfort of his legs tangled up in Greg’s.

He almost doesn’t want to open his eyes, because he’s afraid that reality will come crashing in around him and his usual panic will come barreling in like a freight train.

Nick can’t even think of the last time he woke up like this with a lover. On the rare occasions that he has fallen asleep with someone, he usually wakes in the night and finds himself at the edge of the bed, as if even in unconsciousness he’s trying to keep his distance, and often slips away to return home to his own bed.

He’s always told himself that he just doesn’t sleep well in unfamiliar places, but it is even rarer for him to have a lover stay in his bed. If he’s honest with himself, it’s because there’s been no one that he trusts enough to feel comfortable having there while he is unaware and vulnerable.

Eventually, curiosity at just how long he has been asleep, wrapped up with Greg, forces his decision to open his eyes. He can tell by how rested he feels that it’s been a while, but he has no clue what time it is.

The room’s pretty dark, but there is enough sunlight leaking in around the blackout curtains that Nick knows it must be at least mid-morning. He doesn’t give it much thought as his eyes are pulled to the sight of Greg lying beside him, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly open, hair everywhere, his usual energy stilled in sleep. It’s breathtaking, and any desire that Nick may have had to try to move is drained out of him with the need to not disturb the man beside him. Greg looks so peaceful and relaxed; Nick can’t help but watch.

He’s lost in thought when Greg shifts a little and flexes his fingers around Nick’s arm.

“You’re staring,” Greg murmurs as he buries his head a little further into the pillow they are sharing.

Startled out of his reverie by Greg’s voice, Nick answers, “I am,” before he has time to think of a better reply.

Greg doesn’t seem to mind since he smiles at the words and then Nick is caught in soft, dark eyes staring back at him.

“Good morning,” is the only thing Nick can think to say.

“Good morning yourself. Did you sleep well?” Greg says as he burrows closer to Nick. “I wasn’t sure you’d still be here when I woke up. Not that I’m complaining.”

“I’m a little surprised I’m still here myself,” Nick says, shocking himself with his honesty. “I mean, I don’t usually sleep that well away from my own bed. Not that I’m complaining either,” he adds hastily.

“Lucky for me, then,” says Greg as he places a soft kiss on the shoulder he’s now laying his head on.

Feeling his face flush, Nick clears his throat to ask, “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Nick momentarily regrets having asked because as soon as he does Greg begins to move, and Nick has no desire for Greg to be anywhere other than where he is right now, pressed up against him. But before he gets the chance to pull Greg back to him, Greg is reaching over him for the alarm clock that is on the nightstand beside Nick and it occurs to him that he’s probably lying on the side of the bed that Greg normally sleeps on, not that he seems all that bothered by it.

“It’s almost one o’clock, why? Someplace you have to be?” Greg says as he moves back just enough to be face to face with Nick, but still be pressed together.

In the back of Nick’s brain, he is shocked that he has slept so long, even longer than he normally does at home on his days off. But the majority of his brain is focused on the flirty smile Greg is giving him and the feeling of Greg’s morning erection pressing against his.

Nick can only shake his head as he reaches out to run his fingers through Greg’s hair and leans in to press a kiss to Greg’s mouth. It seems that that’s all the answer Greg needs, because he doesn’t hesitate to return the kiss, a small groan escaping as he parts his lips for Nick’s tongue and thrusts his hips against Nick’s.

Greg is warm and smells like sleep, and Nick can’t get close enough as he loses himself in Greg’s hot, wet mouth. He feels Greg’s hand trace down his arm and over his hip before pressing his hand against Nick’s cock, and Nick hisses at the much needed contact before warm fingers wrap around him. Nick runs his hand down Greg’s chest before returning the favor, fist moving in rhythm with the movement of their tongues.

It’s forever and just a moment where Nick is lost in a wave of desire, rocking into the circle of Greg’s fist, and swallowing the moans and soft words Greg’s whispering against his mouth. He feels the imminent pressure of his release pooling at the base of his spine as Greg lets out a shaky breath and comes over Nick’s hand and that’s all it takes for him to follow, coming hard with a low groan.

Nick can feel more than hear Greg’s soft chuckle against his neck as he says, “What a great way to wake up.”

Nick can barely reply with an “Mmm,” as sated and comfortable as he is tangled up with Greg, pressing his lips into Greg’s hair and down to his temple. This is no awkward morning after, and Nick almost can’t believe how relaxed he feels lying here in bed with Greg. It would be perfect except for the wetness cooling on his stomach.

As if reading his mind, Greg lifts his head and asks, “Shower? After we clean up I can impress you with my amazing toast-making abilities. I admit it’s not quite to the level of your breakfast skills, but I can guarantee some excellent coffee to go with it.”

Taking advantage of the close proximity of Greg’s mouth, Nick leans in for a slow, gentle kiss before answering, “Sounds like a great idea, G.”

Greg pulls away to stand up and stretch, and Nick’s cock stirs as his eyes rake over Greg’s lean, naked body—toned arms, pink scars on his back, slim hips, long legs Nick can already picture wrapped around his waist.

 _Beautiful_ , Nick thinks again, and he feels privileged that he gets to see Greg like this. He knows he’s not the first and scowls at the thought of not being the last, but for right now he’s just going to feel lucky that he gets to at all.

Greg takes a few steps before he looks over his shoulder and says with a big smile, “Are you coming?”

“I’m right behind you.”

~

They’re heading back into the lab from the hit and run they’ve been working all night when Warrick finally turns to Nick and says, “So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to spend the rest of the shift looking at that goofy grin on your face and not knowing why it’s there?”

Nick’s not surprised by the question. He is perfectly aware of the smile he has been unable to hide all evening, seeing how much energy he has used trying to keep it off his face. And seeing as scraping blood samples off of the pavement isn’t usually a reason for a full-blown smile, of course Warrick would want to know why.

Nick can feel the heat on his face at being called out, but he doesn’t know how to answer the question. Everything is so new with Greg; they haven’t even talked about what’s happening between them, let alone what to tell their co-workers. But Warrick is also a good friend, and he doesn’t like keeping things from him.

Sensing Nick’s hesitation, Warrick gives a light nudge with his shoulder before saying, “So it’s going to be like that, huh? Do I have to guess? I know you haven’t won money or you’d be rubbing my face in it, so the only other reason for a smile like that means you’ve met someone. Am I right?”

Nick’s got a full-on blush going now, but he looks at Warrick and gives a small nod in reply. “Yeah, but it’s really new. I don’t want to jinx it by talking too much about it, you know?”

“Wow, Nick, I don’t think I’ve seen you like this before. _They_ must be pretty special.”  
Nick hears the question in Warrick’s statement, and knows he owes his friend at least this much. “Him. He’s pretty special. But listen,” Nick stops and places a hand on Warrick’s shoulder before he continues, “I’d appreciate it if you could keep this between us for now, so the whole shift isn’t ribbing me about it.”

Nick knows that’s not really going to be a problem with Warrick, but he doesn’t want Greg thinking that he’s running his mouth around the lab.

“You know you don’t have to worry about that, Nicky.” Warrick leans in to add, “And you know that you can talk to me about it, right? I mean, I don’t care who it is as long as they make you happy, OK?”

Nick has to clear his throat before answering, “I know. Thanks,” unexpectedly filled with emotion as Nick is reminded how lucky he is to have a friend like Warrick.

“So,” Warrick starts brightly in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood, “how about you run those samples to Greg, while I get the rest of this stuff logged into the evidence room?”

Nick knows there’s no reason for Warrick to suggest that he do one task over the other, but it takes all he has not to laugh and reply, _Thanks, as a matter of fact, I’d love to see Greg!_ Instead he says, “Sounds great, man. I’ll catch up with you later.”

As he heads towards Greg’s lab, Nick’s head once again fills with the images that have been the reason for his smile all night. He can still feel Greg’s soapy hands on his body, the feel of hot water pounding on his back and the taste of Greg’s cock in his mouth as he blew him in the shower; the memory of leaning against the kitchen counter watching Greg make coffee in only purple boxers with little _pi_ symbols all over them, of laughing together and sharing buttery kisses. How can he not smile?

As he nears the lab, Nick takes a long, slow breath to collect himself. He knows he’s getting in pretty deep if he’s getting hard just thinking of how Greg looks making coffee. He can only hope that Greg feels the same way. And that is nothing short of terrifying.

He’s not quite to the door when Greg looks up and sees Nick through the glass. Even from this distance, Nick can see the slight flush that creeps onto his cheeks and the small smile that plays on his lips, and the urge to push the door open and pull Greg into a kiss in front of everyone nearly overwhelms him.

“Hey. What’d you bring me?” Greg‘s smile gets even bigger when Nick steps up beside him to drop his bag of swabs.

“What? My company’s not enough?” Nick’s trying to play it cool, but he wants to reach out and run his hand over Greg’s.

Greg’s flush glows even brighter as he leans in and whispers, “It’s always enough,” and Greg _does_ run his hand over Nick’s before reaching out to open the bag Nick’s placed in front of him.

They’re so close Nick’s can feel Greg’s heat pouring off him and his body is moving forward without his permission when Catherine and Hodges walk by in a heated discussion, and it’s enough to pull Nick out of the spell.

Reminded of where he is and that anyone can see, Nick takes a small step back to gain enough distance to think straight before he begins describing what he’s brought in a voice loud enough for anyone who may be listening to overhear.

“Well, thank you for such a thorough explanation, CSI Stokes,” Greg says in a deep voice just as loud as Nick’s had been. His teasing tone makes Nick blush, but Greg gives a quick look around before he gives Nick’s hand a quick squeeze and adds in barely a whisper, “I’ve been hoping to see you all night.”

It takes a moment before Nick can say anything because he’s never been with someone who’s so open and forward with their feelings. And maybe that is part of what drew Nick to Greg in the first place. Nick’s never been a fan of playing _Guess How I’m Feeling_ in a relationship, especially since he knows he stinks at it. Talking about what he wants and how he feels has never been easy for him, but for Greg, he thinks he can try.

He moves so that they are standing shoulder to shoulder, and to anyone who might look in, they give off the appearance of being in deep discussion about the evidence before them. Keeping his eyes in front of him, Nick says in a low tone, “Me too. I’ve been thinking about you all night.” He knows he sounds a little desperate, but it doesn’t stop him from adding, “Do you want to come to my place after shift? I’ll even whip us up breakfast again.”

The soft sigh that Greg releases isn’t exactly what Nick was hoping to hear and his mind automatically shifts to panic mode— _toomuchtoosoonpushingtoohard_ —when Greg answers, “I can’t today.”

Thoughts of why Greg can’t distract him for a moment until Greg rubs his hand across Nick’s back to get his attention, and he looks Nick straight in the eye when he says, “Nick—I want to, I _really_ want to. Believe me. But I have to come back in this afternoon to work the shift I switched with Brian, plus I’m on tonight.” Greg must realize how unprofessional they look in their current position, because he drops his hand and takes a small step back before continuing, “And I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t get very much sleep at your place before I have to be back here.” Greg’s blushing as he says it, but he never breaks eye contact.

Relief courses though Nick at Greg’s explanation, and feels slightly foolish over his obvious panic. Nick certainly can’t be mad at Greg’s reason.

Wanting Greg to know he understands, Nick takes the risk and leans into him to whisper in his ear, “You got that right,” a rush of _want_ coursing through him as a shiver runs through Greg at the contact.

Nick forces himself to step back, because he really does need to get back to work. “I need to go find Warrick, but page me when you get anything, all right?”

Greg gives him a nod and whispers, “You can count on it,” as he begins preparing to test the swabs from the case as Nick heads out into the hallway.

~

The rest of the shift goes by quickly, and Nick does get to see Greg twice more, but both times Warrick’s with him. He tries to act as natural as possible, and he thinks he does a pretty good job of it, until he catches Warrick giving him a funny look. He doesn’t say anything though, so Nick hopes he just writes it off as Nick being distracted again.

He ends up meeting with Brass about the case right at the end of his shift, so he gets held over for almost an hour and by the time he’s ready to leave, Greg is gone. He swallows his disappointment and hopes that Greg can get the sleep he needs for the day ahead of him.

Nick’s sleep is more restless than usual. He’s only slept beside Greg once, but he keeps waking up feeling like something’s missing. When he finally feels like he’s slept enough, he drags himself out of bed to take care of the mundane tasks he’s sort of avoided the past few days. As he straightens up his house and makes up the list of what he needs at the store, his thoughts continue to wander to Greg. Is the shift busy, or his he bored? If he had to guess, unless there is a big case, he’s probably plowing through the back-log the other shifts seem to leave that Greg is always grousing about. However it’s going, it’s sure to be a long night for Greg, and Nick wishes there was something he could do to make it a little easier.

It’s while he’s at the store that the idea hits him. Checking his watch, he figures he should have enough time to get his groceries home and still make it across town to _Notturno’s_ before his shift starts.

He almost talks himself out of it twice, but two hours later, Nick is walking down the hall in search of Greg, a delicious smelling bag in his arms. He saw Greg’s car in the parking lot, but he wasn’t in his lab. The longer it takes him, the more people will notice him and his yummy takeout, and there are bound to be questions, as it’s a far cry from the usual ham sandwich and apple he usually brings with him. And, hey, it’s not like a guy can’t do something nice for a friend, right? But even Nick isn’t foolish enough to think that if Warrick saw him bringing Greg dinner he wouldn’t figure it out in a second. Strangely, Nick isn’t worrying about it, as he is too anxious at what Greg’s reaction will be. This is pretty unfamiliar territory for Nick, seeing as most of his relationships are usually more about _scratching the itch_ than grand romantic gestures.

Nick finds Greg in the break room, leaning against the counter by the coffee pot and holding his mug with both hands like it’s a lifeline. He looks tired, and Nick is all too familiar with the feeling of needing to pull himself together to make it through another shift.

Greg doesn’t even notice when Nick walks in. His eyes are closed as he pulls in a long drink of what is surely coffee from his private stash, so Nick waits until he pulls the mug away from his mouth to walk up to him.

“Long shift?”

Eyes still closed, Greg’s mouth curls into smile at Nick’s voice. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes before answering, “Long doesn’t even begin to describe it. Ecklie’s been driving me nuts all day. He made me reprocess all the evidence for a case from day shift that’s supposed to go to trial on Monday. Apparently I’m supposed to be flattered that he picked me to do it, and _lucky me,_ he practically stood behind me the entire day.”

Greg pauses in his rant to take another deep breath and a drink from his mug. “At least he’s gone now; the rest of the night should be a breeze.” He eyes the bag Nick is carrying. “Your dinner smells good. If I wasn’t so tired, I’d wrestle it out of your hands, I haven’t eaten anything but a stale donut and some jerky the Trace guy from days offered me.”

“No need to resort to violence, Greg, I brought it for you. I figured you might need some refueling to get through the night. You should like it, I picked it up fro—“ Nick pauses at the shocked look on Greg’s face, not sure if he’s just made a terrible mistake.

“You brought me dinner?”

“Well, yeah. Is that okay?” Nick’s says a little defensively. He’s starting to feel a little stupid just standing there holding dinner while Greg stares at him with his mouth hanging open.

It’s another minute before Greg nods and breaks out a huge smile. “You brought me dinner. I could kiss you right now.”

Not horrified. Thrilled.

“Why don’t you save that thought for later,” Nick says as he starts unpacking the various containers. “I stopped by Notturno’s on my way here. I bought you the scampi—you like that right?”

“You went to Notturno’s? Did they say anything to you? Was Rose there?”

Nick can tell that Greg is about to go into million-question mode, so Nick cuts him off. “Slow down. I have some time before my shift starts, so you eat, and I’ll tell you all about it.”

While Greg practically inhales his dinner, Nick tells him all about how the waitress they had the other night remembered him and her standoffish attitude until Nick told her who the order was for, which earns him a hearty laugh from Greg. Greg’s eyes go wide when Nick tells him all about getting to meet Rose, though he leaves out some of the more— _personal_ —questions she asked him, because he’s sure Greg would be horrified if he knew Rose actually asked him what his intentions were with Greg, and frankly, he’s not ready to share his answer. He did tell him about how, when she brought out the food, she sternly told him to make sure that Greg knew that the garlic bread was from her—“Make sure you tell her I told you”—because she knows he always orders it with the scampi and then gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

“She’s pretty intimidating for a four and a half foot tall, seventy-year old lady,” Nick finishes.

“I know. I should sic her on Ecklie.”

They’re both laughingly loudly when Catherine walks in and looks at both of them. “Hi Greg—I hear you got to be Ecklie’s whipping boy today, you must be very proud.” She squeezes Greg’s shoulder in sympathy before heading over to pour herself a cup of coffee. “Nick, we’re meeting in Grissom’s office in five minutes. I overheard something about a decomp found in a trunk, so if I were you, I wouldn’t be the last one in.” she gives him a wink and a smirk before she turns out the door.

“Sounds like I need to go. I hope the dinner helps you make it through tonight.” Nick stands to go, but he doesn’t even get a step away before Greg grabs his hand.

“Nick, I… this was…thank you. This was amazing— _you_ are amazing.”

The emotion in Greg’s eyes takes Nick’s breath away, and is voice is barely a whisper when he replies, “I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure…”

Greg stands and leans in for just a second to brush his lips across Nick’s cheek. “I loved it.”

And he really needs to go, but his feet seem to be stuck to the floor. “Good. Rose will be thrilled that I didn’t screw it up.”

Greg laughs and sits back down. “You need to go, because if you end up smelling like decomp, it’s going to put a damper on my plans for you after shift.”

“Well, we can’t have that. Mine or yours?” A pang of want shoots through Nick at the thought of Greg’s _plans_.

“Mine. I’m hoping Grissom will let me out a little early, so come over when you’re done.”

Nick nods, but he doesn’t open his mouth, because he’s afraid he’ll say just how much he wants Greg, because what Greg is thinking is written all over his face.

They just stand there for a moment, both already thinking about eight hours from now when suddenly Greg gives him a little shove. “No decomp—GO!”

There’s no way Nick’s letting that happen, so he moves quickly to the door. He’s almost out when he turns and gives Greg the filthiest smile he has.

“Well, if I do get stuck on decomp duty you can help rub the lemons all over me in the shower.”

The last thing he hears as he turns out the door is Greg’s groan.


	8. Worried Man Blues

Nick stretches as he gets in his truck to head to work. He’s slept poorly for the third day in a row, and the idea of facing another shift makes him want to go back in the house and call in sick.

It’s times like this that Nick wishes his moral compass was a little more flexible so he could crawl back into bed guilt-free for the next eight hours. But he knows himself well enough to know that’s not going to happen, so he backs out and points his truck in the direction of the lab for another long night.

It wouldn’t be so bad if Nick didn’t feel ridiculous for the reason why he is sleeping so badly. Greg’s been at a forensics conference in Indianapolis for the past four days and won’t be back until tomorrow. Four long days of not even so much as seeing Greg in passing at the lab has left Nick antsy and frustrated in a way that has both surprised and confused him.

Things have been going well between them in the few weeks since they’ve started seeing each other. They’ve managed to squeeze in a few more dates between shifts and every criminal in the greater Las Vegas area apparently deciding that now would be a great time to run afoul of the law. There have been more breakfasts at Nick’s, takeout at Greg’s, even catching the matinee of the latest Bond film. There have been soft, slow kisses; heated, frantic moments where neither can get their hands on the other fast enough. Waking up tangled together, Nick enjoying those first quiet moments listening to Greg’s light, steady breath and the feel of his chest rising and falling under Nick’s hand.

It’s not like they sleep together every day, so Nick knows that’s not what is keeping him awake. Though, Nick thinks, the fact that they’ve fallen into bed together after shift twice and just slept might make that truer than he’s willing to admit.

The truth is Nick can’t stop thinking about what Greg might be doing while he’s away. Greg called when he first got there to let Nick know he’d arrived, and they talked about speakers he was interested in seeing and a few of the local attractions Greg was hoping to see while he was out there. Greg complained about the time difference and hoped that he’d be able to wake up for the opening breakfast, saying that Nick’s breakfasts were the only ones worth getting up for.

But they haven’t talked since. The rational part of Nick’s brain knows that Greg doesn’t want to distract him at work or interrupt his sleep by calling. Or not-sleep, as it were. The rest of his brain has worked itself into a frenzy wondering who Greg might be spending his time with in between sessions and in the evening.

It’s not like they’ve made any big declarations about being exclusive and, up until Greg left, Nick hadn’t worried about it. They see each other every day at work and most days after work and they talk often enough about their plans in casual conversation that Nick hadn’t thought about what they’re doing much past planning the next time they can see each other.

Nick wasn’t prepared to feel worried and anxious wondering how Greg feels about him. He knows Greg likes him, cares about him even. But he’s afraid to push Greg into putting a label on what they’re doing because, well, what if Greg doesn’t want what Nick wants?

And if there’s anything Nick has figured out while spending hours tossing and turning in his bed, it’s that the thought of Greg being with anyone else makes him want to throw up. Nick’s never been very good at the whole relationship thing, but he can’t remember ever wanting someone as much as he wants Greg.

Not that he’s called Greg. No, the Stokes stubborn streak is alive and well and strong enough that Nick would rather stew in his own worry than just call and see how Greg is. Because Nick is afraid of what he might say. He doesn’t want to sound like he’s accusing Greg of anything any more than he wants to blurt out how much he’s missing him. That would be admitting how much of an affect Greg has on him. That Nick’s grouchy, irritable behavior during last night’s shift is because he has turned into an insecure, lovelorn sap.

Even Warrick had asked him if there was _trouble in paradise_ after Nick snapped at him for joking around while they were processing a hit and run. Nick at least apologized; it’s not like Nick thinks Warrick wouldn’t understand, but he hasn’t told him that Greg is the new guy he’s seeing and Nick has enough sense to know that bringing it up while his emotions are all out of whack would not be the best timing. Greg’ll be back tomorrow, and hopefully everything is still fine between them. He has no reason to think otherwise and work himself into a panic. Until then, he needs to keep his mind on his job and get through this shift.

Nick’s turning into the parking lot when his phone rings. He almost doesn’t check it because he’s sure that as soon as he walks into the building he’ll get to talk to whoever is calling. But just in case, he reaches in his pocket and sucks in a sharp breath when he sees Greg’s name on the display. He thinks of how his sister always asks him if his ears are burning when he calls on the holidays because, “ _we were just talking about you_!”

“Hey. I’m not bothering you, am I?” Greg asks when Nick answers.

Nick smiles at the sound of Greg’s voice as well as Greg thinking that his call would be a bother. “No, I just pulled into the lab. But I’ve got some time before I need to be in there.”

“Good. I bailed out of my last lecture early so that I could catch you before you got to work. I was hoping you hadn’t been called in early.”

“Is everything all right?” Nick tries to sound casual, but worry rises like bile in his throat.

“What? Oh, yeah, everything’s fine. The conference has been really interesting for the most part. My sleep’s all fucked up because I can’t fall asleep until like three in the morning, and then I have to be up at seven.”

Nick _hmm’s_ in sympathy but doesn’t mention his poor sleeping habits of late. “I’m glad the conference is worth it. What lecture did you cut out of to grace me with this call?”

“Bio-rad Electrophoresis Systems. Don’t be jealous,” Greg says, laughing. “It’s alright that I’m missing it. A guy I went to school with works for them and is our illustrious speaker. I’m going to pick his brain over dinner tonight, so it’s no big deal that I’m not there.”

Jealousy rips through Nick so fast he has to struggle to keep his tone light as he responds, “Oh. That’s…nice. I’m sure it will be… nice to catch up.” It’s completely irrational, this panic over Greg having dinner with a colleague, but no less real.

“Nick,” Greg says softly, “it’s not that kind of dinner. His wife is also here and will be joining us. You don’t need to worry.”

Apparently, Nick hasn’t hidden his emotions as well as he thought. “I’m not worried, Greg,” Nick lies. “It’s good that you know someone there. It can get pretty boring otherwise.”

Nick hears Greg chuckle at his false confidence but doesn’t say anything else about it. “I haven’t really done much outside of the conference itself. I went to an exhibit at the art museum the other night which was okay, but mostly I’ve been hanging out in my room eating way too much room service and watching pay-per-view.”

“You’re not watching porn on the tax payer’s dollar, are you?” Nick says.

Greg barks a laugh. “I would love to see the look on Ecklie’s face getting a bill like that,” he says, then adds, “mostly I’ve been watching awful action movies I’ve never even heard of.”

“If that’s your best choice, you should have gone for the porn, Greg,” Nick says with a laugh and can’t help but notice how much better he feels now that he’s talking to Greg.

“Don’t need it,” Greg says, his voice dropping to a near whisper. “I have enough thoughts about you to take care of any needs I may have while I’m here.”

“Greg…”Nick groans and is thankful he stayed in the truck for this conversation, because he can feel his face flushing and his dick taking an interest.

“What can I say…I miss you, Nick,” Greg confesses, and Nick hears the hesitancy in the admission as Greg adds a soft laugh at the end, like he’s willing to let Nick blow off the comment if he wants. But, after hearing it, it’s the last this Nick wants to do. He doesn’t think he could make it through the shift if he doesn’t tell Greg how he is feeling.

“I miss you too. God, Greg…you don’t even know,” Nick says honestly and is rewarded with a small content sound from Greg. “What time is your flight due in tomorrow?”

“Not until seven. I’ll be lucky to make it home and get cleaned up before I have to be back at work. That’s Ecklie for you.”

“Do you want me to pick you up from the airport?” Nick asks hopefully.

“I’d love that, but honestly, if you do, we’ll never make it into work,” Greg answers, his voice low. “But you’d better not have any plans after shift, Stokes,” and his tone leaves no room for argument. As if Nick would even try.

“My only plans involve you and a lot less clothes, Greg,” Nick replies huskily and smiles when he hears Greg’s groan in response. He shouldn’t be the only one frustrated after they hang up. “I need to get into work. You have a nice time at dinner,” he adds, feeling much more comfortable with Greg’s plans for the evening.

“I will. And Nick…” Greg pauses and takes a breath before continuing, his voice determined. “It really is just dinner. I don’t…I’m not looking for anyone else.”

Nick’s heart is pounding at the rush of want and relief simultaneously rushing through him from Greg’s words.

“Me either,” Nick admits.

“Good,” Greg replies, his voice deep with an emotion that makes Nick’s stomach twist. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Nick.”

Nick sits in the cab of his truck for a few moments to collect himself and replays their conversation in his head before heading into the lab, unable to hide his smile. _I’m not looking for anyone else._ He knows his coworkers will notice the change in his attitude from yesterday and, frankly, Nick doesn’t mind one bit.

~

“Grab the stuff from the back, and I’ll carry in the bags from the back seat,” Nick tells Warrick as he steps out of the truck and stretches to work out the kinks in his back from being hunched over for so long.

He’s tired again tonight, but not from a lack of sleep. His mood on shift last night was much improved after talking to Greg, not that anyone could tell because, once he didn’t have irrational worry to keep him going, he couldn’t stop yawning. It being a slow night hadn’t helped and the second time Grissom caught him nodding off he sent Nick home, telling him if he was coming down with something, he shouldn’t spread it to the entire team.

Nick wanted to argue, because the last thing he wants is for Grissom to think he can’t do his job, but he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere. In hindsight he’s glad, because he dropped into bed as soon as he got home and slept straight though until he was called in early to help with a triple rape/homicide at Mandalay.

He and Warrick have been at it for hours at the scene, interviewing the housekeeping staff, reviewing tapes from the casino where the victims were last seen, and combing over every square inch of the room for clues. Losing the coin flip to Warrick and having to process the cabinet under the sink where one of the bodies was stashed left his back sore and his mind full of questions.

The grueling pace has been enough to keep Nick’s mind off of the fact that Greg comes home tonight. So much so that it’s not until they’re halfway into the building when it hits Nick that not only should Greg be back in Vegas by now, his shift has started and he’s most likely here.

The thought stops Nick in his tracks.

“You alright, Nick? What’d we forget?” Warrick asks, part concern, part confusion.

It takes a moment for Warrick’s question to sink into his brain through the myriad of thoughts rushing through his mind, wanting to see Greg and trying desperately to hold it together enough so that he doesn’t embarrass himself.

“What? Oh. Nothing, I...” Nick drifts off, at a loss on how to answer. “It’s nothing. Come on, Let’s get inside.”

Warrick just shrugs and leaves Nick to his thoughts, leading the way to drop off the evidence they’ve collected. Nick listens distractedly to Warrick flirt with the clerk for about two minutes before he blurts out, “I’m gonna run this stuff down to DNA,” and indicates the bags he’s carrying.

He barely hears Warrick’s reply before he’s moving quickly down the hall, single-minded on his destination.

Just before he rounds the corner, he stops and takes a deep breath to collect himself so he doesn’t make a fool of himself and burst into Greg’s lab. He’s pretty sure he can’t do anything about the ridiculous smile he’s wearing, though.

Greg looks up as soon as he hears Nick approach, like he’s been watching all night for Nick to appear in his doorway. Seeing Greg’s face light up in a smile for the first time in four days nearly throws Nick off his stride and it takes all his effort not to drop what he is carrying and pull Greg to him.

“Hey,” is all Nick is able to get out as leans against the table and stands as close to Greg as he thinks he can get away with without his hands betraying him and reaching out to touch.

Greg doesn’t seem to be able to do the same, reaching out and resting a hand on Nick’s arm. It’s not much, but Greg blushes when he looks at his hand, like he didn’t realize he’d actually touched Nick, and quickly removes it.

“Hey, yourself,” Greg replies, and God, they just _stare_ and in the back of Nick’s mind he realizes that anyone who saw them right now would have no doubt what is going on with them.

He blinks at the thought and lets out a shaky laugh and shakes his head. He takes in Greg’s rumpled shirt and flat hair, and Nick can see that, past Greg’s smile, he looks tired.

“How was your flight? You look exhausted.”

“Long. We took off late, and the kid in the seat behind me whined the whole flight. And then it took forever to get my suitcase. I was a half hour late to work and Days left a whole bunch of tests for me to finish, as if I don’t have enough to catch up on,” Greg says heavily.

“I’m sorry it’s been such a long day for you, G.”

“What can you do? Besides,” Greg leans in and adds quietly, “it’s much better now.”

Nick wants to kiss Greg so bad that he aches with the need and his body is moving forward on its own, and he can’t take his eyes off Greg’s mouth and Greg is leaning in...

“Hey; Welcome back, Greggo,” Warrick says loudly. Greg nearly stumbles backward to put some space between them, and Nick would laugh if it weren’t for the flood of embarrassment flowing through him.

“Did Nick tell you about the stuff we need you to look at?” Warrick continues seamlessly, but Nick’s known Warrick a long time and recognises the smirk he’s trying hold back.

“Not yet. Greg was telling me about his conference,” Nick lies. “Why don’t you walk him through it.”

Nick watches Greg flush at Warrick’s _hmm_ in response before he starts pulling out the many samples they need Greg to process. He lets Warrick do most of the talking, only adding an occasional comment when needed. He knows he’s distracted watching Greg, but he can’t make himself care, a thought that should scare him more than it does.

“ _Nick_ ,” Warrick says loudly, like he’s been trying to get his attention. When Nick looks at him, Warrick’s smirk is firmly in place as he says, “Grissom caught me in the hallway and said he wants us to stop in and give him an update, if you can pull yourself away.”

Embarrassment makes Nick sound petulant as he answers, “Let’s go then,” and gets a snort of laughter from Warrick in response as he turns and heads out the door.

Nick rolls his eyes and turns to Greg. “I need to go. I’ll see you later?”

Greg’s eye’s flare with desire for just a moment before he gives Nick a filthy smile and says, “Definitely. I’m not _that_ tired.”

~

Nick is still thinking about Greg’s comment when he catches up with Warrick. They walk silently for a few paces before Warrick says quietly, “Greg Sanders. Huh. I guess that explains the pissy attitude the past few days.”

Nick walks a few more steps before he answers. He’s not going to deny his involvement with Greg, but he is a little embarrassed to have his behavior called out. “I have not been _pissy_. He was only gone a few days. I managed just fine.”

“You keep telling yourself that, man.” Warrick laughs at Nick’s lie and even Nick can feel a grin tug at his mouth. They stop walking when Warrick rests his hand on Nick’s arm. “I’m happy for you, you know. You looked pretty tight when I walked in on you guys,” Warrick says pointedly, looking smug, and Nick wonders just how long Warrick was there before he said anything.

Nick swallows hard. “We are. We’re...good. Really good.” He’s never been good at talking about this stuff, but Warrick’s a good friend and he wants him to know he’s serious about his relationship with Greg.

“I don’t need the details, thanks.” Warrick gives Nick’s shoulder a light shove to let him know he’s kidding. “Are you guys telling anyone, or should I deny that I know anything?”

His question makes Nick wonder who might have said something to Warrick that makes him ask. “We haven’t really talked about it. With Greg wanting to get into the field...I don’t know how our dating will affect that. So maybe, just until we figure things out, if you wouldn’t mind not saying anything...”

“It’s cool. I understand,” Warrick interrupts. “Come on, lover boy,” he says as he starts back down the hall. “Let’s get this over with; I’m starving. You can buy my silence by picking up the tab today.”

“Gee, thanks, ‘Rick.” Nick says sarcastically.

“Anytime,” Warrick says as he leads them into Grissom’s office. “What are friends for?”

~

Nick straightens the magazines on his coffee table for the third time since he got home, waiting for Greg to arrive. Grissom let him and Warrick leave early after writing up their notes on the case, if you can call getting to leave after fifteen hours on shift early, but Nick’s not complaining.

He’d stopped in to see Greg before he left to tell him he was leaving and to finalize their plans. Greg looked exhausted slumped over his microscope, and if it weren’t for the slight tapping of his foot, Nick might have thought he’d fallen asleep. He looked tired enough that, even though he thought he might explode if he didn’t get to touch Greg soon, he’d offered to meet up with Greg later so he could go home and get some sleep.

Greg’s reply of, “as if I could fall asleep knowing you’re just across town,” was enough to keep Nick from insisting and for a flush to creep up his neck. Greg told him that he’d rather just come over to Nick’s when he was done with his shift.

That was two hours ago, and though it didn’t seem that long at the time, now it feels like Greg might never get here. Nick was too keyed up when he got home to rest and then he was afraid that if he laid down, he might fall asleep and not hear Greg knock. He surprises himself when he thinks that he could have given Greg his spare key so he could have just let himself in. Nick’s always been very protective of his space, even more so since Nigel Crane took his ability to feel truly safe. He doesn’t even keep a spare key hidden on the property; the only other person who has a key is Grissom, and Nick prays that there is never a reason for him to have to use it.

The fear that bubbles up inside him is tempered when he pictures Greg letting himself in, hearing him move around the house like he belongs there; feeling him slip into bed and wrap himself around Nick like there is nowhere else he’d rather be.

Nick shakes his head at the thought. _Ridiculous._ They’re nowhere near that point in their relationship, are they? But just thinking it makes Nick realize how much he trusts Greg.

A sharp knock at the door grabs Nick’s attention and he’s across the room and pulling the door open without even stopping to check who it is. Hoping--knowing--that it’s Greg, and he knows he’s grinning like an idiot.

Nick only has a moment to take in Greg’s exhausted slump, tired eyes and brilliant smile before Greg steps in and pulls Nick to him for a slow, deep kiss that Nick feels all the way to his toes.

Greg’s arms are tight around him, and his tongue is demanding, and Nick is smart enough to not hold back, because he needs this as much as Greg does. Nick winds his arms around Greg’s waist, pulling at his shirt, desperate to feel warm skin and the rough scars he has memorized under his fingertips.

Greg releases a small sound of contentment before he pulls back and smiles at Nick. “Fuck, I missed you,” he says, then presses quick kisses to Nick’s cheeks, chin, and lips again like he just can’t help himself.

“Missed you too,” Nick murmurs against Greg’s lips, then gently kisses the dark smudges under Greg’s eyes. “You look beat. Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?”

Greg shakes his head and leans forward to press his forehead against Nick’s. “Just this; this is all I need. Thinking about getting here was the only thing that helped me make it to the end of my shift. Though, I believe I was promised a lot less clothing,” he adds, dropping his voice low and running his hand along Nick’s waistband.

Nick smiles and says, “Well, I am a man of my word,” before leaning his head down to capture Greg’s mouth in an agonizingly soft kiss and pulling Greg flush against him. Nick’s hard, has been since Greg walked in, and he can feel Greg’s arousal pressing against his hip, and he lets out a breathy moan when Greg presses against him.

Nick’s desire is pulling him in a million directions. He wants to savor every inch of Greg’s skin and move as fast as he can; he wants to touch everywhere at once, and slowly take Greg apart.

In the end Nick’s desire to take care of Greg--tired, rumpled and, missing his boundless energy, looking more vulnerable than Nick’s ever seen him--wins out and he practically carries Greg down the hallway to his bedroom.

When they stop beside the bed, Nick pulls his arms away, but doesn’t stop kissing Greg as his fingers deftly work open each of Greg’s buttons. With patience he didn’t know he had, Nick feathers light kisses over each patch of exposed skin, enjoying every inch of Greg. Lets his tongue wash over every freckle, paying extra attention to the trio of dark ones next to Greg’s navel when he bends down to remove Greg’s shoes and pants.

And Greg is uncharacteristically still, just letting Nick take care of him, watching Nick with dark eyes as Nick slowly kisses his way back up Greg’s body before burying his fingers in Greg’s hair and pulling him forward for a searing kiss.

When they pull apart, Greg’s chest is heaving and his eyes look dazed. “Nick,” he whispers.

“Lie down,” Nick murmurs as he starts on his own shirt. Greg’s gaze is heavy with want and his fingers twitch like he wants to help, but he does as Nick says and lies down on the bed to watch Nick undress.

Nick feels slightly embarrassed as Greg watches, his eyes so full of desire. He knows he’s in good shape, but no one’s ever stared at him with such intensity, like Greg is mentally cataloging Nick’s body. He probably is.

As Nick peels off his underwear, Greg groans softly and his dick twitches in his boxers. Heat curls in Nick’s belly, craving Greg’s skin and he crawls over Greg to press their bodies together.

Greg moans at the connection and his hands are all over Nick, touching everywhere he can reach. Running up his arms, down his back, over his ass, need evident in his every movement.

They kiss desperately, tongues sliding together, both wanting, needing, the other. Hips rocking agonizingly slow; chests, sweat-slick, moving against the other. Nick wants--so much--both to hold on to this moment and to just let go.

Greg’s sucking at Nick’s collarbone, then licking up his neck to kiss the soft spot behind Nick’s ear that always-- _always_ \--makes him moan, and he can feel Greg’s smile against his heated skin.

Nick’s never felt like this, so much longing, desire, need so strong for this man he might explode with it. _Want you...need you..._ plays over and over in his head as he rocks down against Greg.

“Need you too, Nick,” Greg whispers against Nick’s ear. “Need you inside me... _please Nick_...want you so much.”

Nick pulls back to look at Greg. They haven’t done this yet, but Nick can see all of his desire reflected in Greg’s eyes, unguarded. Nick’s heart clenches at the sight and he holds back the “Are you sure?” on his tongue by kissing Greg deeply. “Want you,” he murmurs against Greg’s mouth.

“Hurry,” Greg says, and his smile draws a laugh from Nick as he pulls back to reach into the nightstand to grab a condom and the lube. He drops them on the bed and quickly presses his body back against Greg’s, from chest to ankles, needing the connection and groaning with relief at the contact. Greg surges up to meet Nick’s mouth, kisses wet and desperate; sloppy and wonderful.

With much effort, Nick breaks the kiss and licks a trail down Greg’s chest, around his navel, moving down to huff a hot breath over the damp spot on Greg’s boxers.

Greg shudders, and practically sobs, “Fuck, Nick...come on...”

Nick looks up and locks eyes with Greg. “Okay,” he whispers, and sits up to pull Greg’s boxers off in one swift motion. Greg’s cock is deep red and shiny-wet at the tip and Nick’s mouth waters at the sight.

Nick moves to kneel between Greg’s legs and runs his hands up Greg’s thighs. “So beautiful,” Nick whispers and he bends down to flick his tongue over the head of Greg’s dick.

Greg’s responding moan is obscene and he spreads his legs wider, making Nick’s cock twitch between his legs. He presses the heel of his hand against it to stave off his quickly growing arousal before reaching for the lube to slick his fingers, watching Greg’s chest flush bright red as he pushes two fingers inside him.

“Oh...God,” Greg groans, and bears down on Nick’s fingers. His head is thrown back, the tendons of his neck taut, his breath growing erratic as Nick works his fingers in and out of Greg’s body.

It’s almost sensory overload, watching Greg. The hot, velvet heat wrapped around his fingers, the way Greg’s thighs shake and the needy sounds he makes as Nick’s fingers brush against that spot inside him.

Nick closes his eyes for just a moment and takes a deep breath to get himself under control. When he opens them, Greg is staring right at him, like he can see Nick’s soul. And maybe he can; Nick has never felt so connected to another person in all his life.

“Now, Nick...please; want you inside me when I come...” Greg pants as his hand feels around for the condom. Finding it, he tears it open and reaches for Nick to roll it down his cock.

Nick’s whole body shudders in response and he grips Greg’s thighs hard before lifting them and sliding into Greg in one slow, smooth movement.

And Greg pushes up to meet him, breathing hard and shaking, hands fisting the sheets, eyes wide and open.

Nick pulls back a little to thrust in and Greg meets him every time, wrapping his legs around Nick’s waist and quickly developing a rhythm. Nick angles his hips and pushes hard at the end of each thrust, pulling increasingly desperate noises from Greg.

He leans down to kiss Greg messily, to suck on his lips, to feel Greg’s moans vibrate against his mouth. He feels surrounded by Greg; can feel Greg’s heartbeat pounding against his chest, feel it pulsing around his dick, like it’s inside him. His body hums with his desire, his need for the man beneath him.

“So close, Nick...so good...fuck...” Greg murmurs over and over.

Nick can feel the pressure building at the base of his spine and crackling out to his limbs as his mind chants, _Need you, Greg...need you..._ with every thrust.

 _Need you...need you...Love you...Love you, Greg..._

With a gasp Nick comes hard inside Greg, feeling like he’s liquefying from the inside out. He feels Greg’s fingers grip tight around his arms, feels him clench hard around his dick, registers the long, low moan Greg releases as he comes before Nick collapses on top of Greg.

They lie there for what feels like forever, wrapped around each other, heartbeats slowly returning to normal. Greg’s fingers trace circles on Nick’s back and send shivers down his spine.

He could stay like this forever, but they need to clean up or risk a much bigger mess in the morning. Reluctantly, Nick lifts himself off of Greg and pulls off the condom, crawling out of bed to throw it away. Greg groans and gets up to head to the bathroom.

Nick quickly twists the blinds closed and pulls the blackout curtains tight before he climbs back into bed. His eyes feel heavy and he closes them and listens to the sound of the toilet flushing and water running before he hears Greg pad down the hall and back into the bedroom.

Just like his earlier vision, Greg crawls into bed and curls himself around Nick with a contented sigh. It feels so perfect and Nick’s heart pounds as he thinks about how much he loves Greg, how he can’t imagine not having this every night. It’s terrifying and amazing and Nick doesn’t even know how to put all that he’s feeling into words.

But he doesn’t need to right now. He can just enjoy this moment; Greg wrapped in his arms, feet tangled together, his breath slow and steady against Nick’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad to be home,” Greg whispers against Nick’s skin and snuggles in closer.

Nick’s heart skips a beat at Greg’s words. Home. Lying here with Greg, the word takes on a new meaning.

“Me too,” Nick murmurs into Greg’s hair and holds Greg a little tighter, staying that way until he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
